


Deku the Demigod

by Rizabutterfly



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bisexual, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Deku - Freeform, Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), Demigod Deku, Demigod Midoriya Izuku, Fighting, Hera is actually not as bad, M/M, Midoriya Hisashi Being an Asshole, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Midoriya has powers, My Hero Acadamia, Nico is a Dork, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse, UA, Yuui - Freeform, battles, daddy issues for deku, heros, slowwwww burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizabutterfly/pseuds/Rizabutterfly
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is quirkless. But only a handful know this, in fact, all demigods are quirkless but they are never put in the system. Instead their quirks put down as light manipulation, love potion, or gold mine.Izuku was the same, sure it said wind control but that wasn't all he could do.Unlike his siblings Izuku is gifted (cursed) with an ability that children of Zeus had yet to unlock. When Izuku first summons his fathers lightning and feels it strike at him filling him with godlike power he did it on accident.He had always wanted to become a hero to both Demi and Mortal people, especially since his brother Jason is one of the few Demigod Heros, but when his father feels Izuku’s power and hears of the new prophecy given to his son he decides to make a visit.When Izuku’s father comes and tells him he can’t become a hero with no explanation, he feel furious for the first time in his life. So why is it that Hera is so adamant on helping out with Izuku’s dream.Sorry I suck at summaries but trust me it’s got plot!Also Tododeku is slowww and subtle
Relationships: Gods and Goddesses (Percy Jackson) & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya & everyone, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoryia & Jason & Thalia, Mydoriya Izuku & Todoroki, Percy Jackson & Midoriya Izuku, midoryia & Hera
Comments: 54
Kudos: 248





	1. Yay I’m quirky now!

When Izuku Midoriya was six years old he still hadn't shown any sign of a quirk. His mother, despite her son's defense against the childhood friend, knew that his lack of a quirk was causing problems with her son's friend Katsuki. Her son had never complained and when she asked about it, he denied any such thing; alas, she was his mother and she wasn't oblivious to the way the younger Bakuguo acted towards her son. So, when she heard that his late quirk manifestation was the reason behind losing his only friend she immediately signed up for a doctor evaluation. 

"I'm sorry Mrs. Midoriya, it seems that your son is quirkless.", Inko Midoriya stared at the X-Ray in disbelief. She looked down at her only son as tears began to form around his bright eyes. 

"Have their been any signs of weakening quirks on either you or your husband's families", Inko peered at the discarded All Might figurine before she slowly floated up to her hand to hand back to her now crying child.

"No, my quirk is actually stronger than my Mother's, and his father had an extremely strong quirk," she explained not bothering to correct the doctor on the word Husband, despite what she'd told people she had never been married.

"Well there is a chance, though extremely small, even with the extra pinky joint that he could manifest a quirk. If that does happen please call and we'll inspect it." 

___________

Inko Midoriya slid down the door as she listened to the voice of All Might playing on the computer over and over. She stood up wiping her eyes and opening the door to see her son sitting there with tears threatening to fall.

"Can I be a hero too?", Izuku asked with despair apparent in his voice. In that moment Inko remember what Izuku's father had said to her all those years ago. He had told her that Izuku could be a hero, maybe even be the best. He told her as long as they stayed in Japan he would be safe from the monsters, from the pain that followed his children around. 

She had read the Myths, exaggerated or not the stories had to have some truth in them. She never in a thousand years would want that sort of life for her son. When Izuku had asked her if he could be a Hero she wanted to say no, not because he couldn't because she wouldn't allow it. The words had been on the tip of her tongue when she'd looked back at him, crying while he clutched his favorite All Might action figure. She couldn't break his heart so she sat down and held him telling him over and over how sorry she was, sorry he couldn't be a hero, sorry he didn't have a quirk, sorry for not being able to help. In the end he pushed past it all and exclaimed loudly for no one to hear that he would be the best hero anyone would've ever seen, and deep in Inko's heart she truly believed him.

_______

Izuku was seven when his quirk finally manifested, he'd been out on the playground 'playing' with Kacchan when his bully had gotten angry at him for trying to join Kacchan's friends again in playing hero and villians. 

"Stop trying to play with us Deku! You can't be the Hero and even a Villian needs a quirk!", Bakugou yelled with his usual brash tone. "You know what Deku, maybe if I teach you a lesson you might just finally leave us alone." Bakugou slowly began to walk towards Izuku with his hands extended reaching for the boys shoulder. 

Izuku stared at him slow panic beginning to grow in his chest. Kacchan had always been mean pushing him down a couple of times but, Izuku reasoned, he would never actually use his quirk on another person. Kacchan was trying to be a hero and hero's didn't hurt people. Izuku tried to push the fear down as he stood tall and unwavering, sure that Kacchan wouldn't purposefully hurt him.

He was wrong.

He could hear the pop and sizzle as the small explosion tore through his shoulder, feeling tears crawl down his cheeks. It felt like it went on forever, the burning tearing through his arm.

Suddenly, everything stopped and all he could feel was pain pulsing through him. 'Is this what blacking out feels like' he wondered opening his eyes only to see Kacchan and the others shocked faces. He tried to hear what they were yelling only to hear the roar of wind in his ear as if he was sticking his head out the window of a fast car. Izuku looked around feeling strangely taller as he easily looked over Kacchan's head. He looked down at his feet expecting to see the them planted firmly on the ground, instead what he saw was his feet suspended above the ground while wind circled around him rapidly. In his shock Izuku fell back to the concrete ground harshly, he stared down at the ground then back up Kacchan, his mouth still gaping in surprise.

"I have a quirk.", Izuku whispered to himself.

"I have a quirk." He said little louder in disbelief. He stared at Kacchan before exclaiming one last time, "Kacchan! I HAVE A QUIRK!"

"No duh Dipshit I can see that!", Before Kacchan had a chance to say anything else Izuku was off. Running home as quickly as he could already thinking of hero names he could use that would correspond with his new found power.

That night after sneakily covering his burns with some kinda cream he found in the bathroom he ate an entire container of his favorite Stawberry ice cream while singing to 'Colors of the Wind' from Pocahontas. He ran around telling his Mother that now he finally could paint with all the colors of the wind.

After a quick visit to the doctors his quirk status had changed from non existent to 'Wind Manipulation', a simple name that could be changed if he discovered that his power was actually something else. Though he could float like he'd done at the park he couldn't without a lot of effort, he also learned to push and pull things with the wind like his mother could with her quirk. His weight limit so far was about ten pounds, but it didn't discourage Izuku. He could feel it, the power when he commanded the wind, there was more he just couldn't get to it yet. 

Slowly he began to add more and more weight to his limit quickly surpassing his Mothers, of course floating was still difficult but he could almost hold it for two whole minutes! He'd tried flying more than once but every time he did he always ended up getting unbalanced and falling on his butt. But despite Kacchan's non stop pestering and discourage he couldn't have been more happy.

________

"You call that a quirk you Deku!" 

Izuku could never understand why Kacchan continued to bully him. He was eight now and has had his quirk for almost a full year, he still didn't have the best control yet and often ended up whipping wind around the classroom when he got too excited. His lack of a quirk had always been what Kacchan had always held over his head and now that he finally got had one it had never seemed enough for the angry blonde boy. 

Izuku felt anger begin to bubble up as he tried to counter his friend's argument, "I know it's not powerful yet but-", he was cut off by Kacchan's sudden yelling.

"OF COURSE it's not Powerful you idiot", Kacchan began to stomp over with the familiar rage searing through his deadly gaze. He stopped in front of Izuku pointing a finger at him accusingly, "What are you going to do when you become a hero huh? Get the villian's hair in their eyes while they kick your ass?"

Izuku felt tears begin to swell in his eyes, he tried to stop them from falling. He didn't want to be a crybaby but he found he just couldn't stop the tears beginning to fall as he felt frustration rip across his heart. 

"You know it's true Deku, you'll never be a hero. Not because of your power is too weak, but because your too weak." Izuku lifted his head meeting Kacchan's fiery eyes. 

The sky above the two boys began to darken dangerously within seconds, the teachers looking up in surprise as they decided if they should call the students back inside.

"Just leave Deku, can't you see nobody wants you here," Kacchan sneered," Maybe you should just disappear like your father did." Kacchan said in a low voice slowly reeling his fist back preparing to teach Deku a lesson. 

Izuku's breath had caught in his throat when he heard that. He's mother never talked much about his father, though he often dreamed about his father coming back and doing all the things he'd seen Kacchan's father do with him. When Kacchan said that he felt his walls break as his face screwed into an uncharacteristic scowl. 

Kacchan's fist faulted as he looked at the broken scowl on Izuku's face, he knew that it was a low blow to bring up Deku's asshole dad, but he didn't feel any regret when saw the look on Deku's face morph into anger. Something Bakugou had never seen on Izuku's face, he smirked and pulled his arm back again to swiftly deliver a punch when suddenly without warning the sky let down a brutal downpour soaking everyone in the freezing rain. Everyone but Izuku who stood dumbfounded looking up at the dark sky confused by the lack of rain around him.

It was strange, right before he'd almost been nailed in the face a random storm began. Maybe he was thinking too much into it but he could stop wondering about it as the day went on with no more interruptions from his old friend. It had felt weird when the storm had come, almost exhilarating as Izuku felt a strange feeling of comfort from the unexplained storm.

Izuku didn't ever get that feeling again, he waited during every storm for the comfort to return but it never did. Well, not till a year later on his Birthday and comfort isn't really what he would call what he felt.

________________

She knew she shouldn't have done anything, but she was tired. Tired of being cheated on, tired of being hated for being upset about it, and most of all tired of being pushed around by Zeus. She love him and knew she always would but he sometimes he needs to be taught a lesson. She knew about his newest mistress in Japan and honestly she was surprised when she found out. It's very rare for a god to leave the country that Mt. Olympus resides and almost unheard of for them to have kids there. Really, she pondered, Japan is a great place to raise a demigod, monsters are much more rare and can't smell their scent nearly as easily in other countries. Though the child will still have some difficulties, especially since his father is Zeus. 

When she'd found out about those Grace ones she was furious, but when he once again broke his promise with that Japanese girl it was the last straw. 

Maybe her husband would be more wary with who he sleeps with if he was more afraid of the consequences. And the consequences were the children. 

She'd been planning this for a while, but never had the guts now though she knew she could do it.

While the mother was still pregnant she'd created a prophecy for the little one. Though she couldn't create prophecies she had heard of this one for many decades and she help to convince the prophecy which child to choose, and with her luck this it would work. 

Sure she'd probably ruined the child's life, but it was also ruining hers by existing, proof that Zeus had cheated...again. She didn't care about the child, but she couldn't help but a shrill of excitement. 

"Let's see how you'll turn out... little hero"

Nine years later  
Hera looked down at the old skeleton as it stated the prophecy that she already knew by heart. She knew it was a risk coming here to the disgusting camp full of cheaters children, but she needed to make sure that nothing had changed. And nothing had, the prophecy was still the same and soon it would be coming into play.

Today was the boy's ninth birthday and she'd decided to pay him a visit for the first time. He needed to get to the camp and she figured she'd be the one to take him.

She decided that she'll visit, explain his lineage of deity's, though she won't say who. Then she'll take him to camp, of course she does expect a couple of monsters. At nine his scent will only be getting stronger and the monsters at Japan will soon begin to smell the faint smell. A monster or two on the boys birthday would be expected.

Hera smirked to herself, not able to wait for the fun to start...

———————————————————


	2. A talk with Hera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku has a talk with Hera on his Ninth Birthday.

On Deku's ninth Birthday

Izuku woke up quickly overflowing with joy, smelling the eggs and ramen in the air. He rushed down stairs eating with a sense of urgency as he peered at the wrapped gifts on the table. 

The school day felt like an eternity while Izuku waited to rush home, eat his cake, and open his Mother's gifts. Nobody had wished Izuku happy Birthday at school, but he didn't notice. He'd long since gotten used to the cold shoulders his classmates and teachers gave him.

He ran home as fast as he could almost tripping while taking off his shoes at the door. At the sound of Izuku closing his Mother quickly appeared holding a small All Might cake while singing Happy Birthday to her only son. Izuku looked at the nine candles reciting his wish in his head as he blew them out using his quirk. 

I wish I could become a hero. I wish I could be strong!

He opened his eyes to be greeted by the image of his Mother smiling at him and a- a women behind her?

"Wha-", Izuku tried to question only to be cut off.

"Hello dear", the women said jump scaring Inko Midoriya in her seat.

"Oh please excuse me, I just had to met you", the women purred as she stalked over to Izuku with an analytical gaze. He stared at the women wearing some strange teal dress that seemed to be made out of peacock feathers glistening in the kitchen light. It definitely wasn't the type of dress you saw on someone often, though he wouldn't questioned it if she said she was some famous actress on her way to the red carpet.

"Miss! How did you get in here!", Izuku's mother exclaimed loudly as she quickly sat up and started walking over to the mysterious women. 

"I've come to talk to the boy about his father, I'm sure you'd understand how pressing this is", the lady shot Inko Midoriya a cruel look quickly focusing her attention back on the small greenette boy.

"You know my dad?" Izuku asked, he'd never met the man and his mom never talked about him. All he knew was that he'd left his mom after she got pregnant but she never seemed angry about it, always insisting that he couldn't help it and that he did care about both of them very much. 

His mother had told him he worked overseas and wouldn't be able to visit. ever. 

Inko had made the mistake when Izuku was just a little toddler and he asked why others had their Fathers but he didn't. In her stupidity she told him that his Father would visit, telling the little boy that it would be awhile because he worked overseas and was very busy. After that day Izuku had started making drawings never letting Inko see, saying that they were only for his Daddy when he came back. He began staying up later insisting that he wouldn't sleep till his Father came and tucked him in. By the time he was eight he stopped asking, stopped drawing for him, and stopped asking. 

"Oh I've known him for a very very long time and I think it's time that you knew him", Izuku stared at the intruder with hope beginning to gleam in his green eyes. He'd long since given up on his father coming to visit him anytime soon, so it surprised him to see some stranger getting to know his father when he didn't even know him.

"What is your name boy?", She asked looking down at her pristine nails with boredom written on her face.

"Midoryia Izuku", he answered.

"Hmm... I don't like it." She stated as she peered over the small child again with more calculating eyes.

Izuku looked back with confusion, what does she mean by that? You can't just say that to people. Izuku looked over to his Mother who stared at the lady with a scared look.

"I think I'll call you Izucious! That sounds better! Much more Greek", Izuku's face scrunched up with even more puzzlement wondering what she was talking about.

"Now let's discuss shall we, you're father is not human he is go-"

"Now hold on a minute you can't just come in here-", Inko tried to interject.

Izuku watched silently as his mother tried to stop the peacock lady from continuing, the woman did not look happy about that.

"I suggest you shut up now unless you have a death wish child, it is important he knows now so he can go to camp as soon as possible!", She yelled the threat with conviction, even Izuku shrunk at the statement. He barely knew the lady but he could tell she didn't just say those kind of words without actually falling through.

Izuku gawked as his mother cowered in fear of the yelling women, he wanted to do something to calm her but the glare from the women told him to stay still.

"Your father is a god, which makes you a demigod", she continued with a serious face. If anyone else had told Izuku this he would've nervously laughed and walked away worried if they'd been taking too much medication, but when he looked into her eyes they were unwavering. He let the lady continue, scared to interrupt her again, but also scared to hear anymore. 

"I am here to tell you because you have value to me Izucious, the monsters from Greek Myths are real and they will try to kill you. The only reason they haven't yet is because Mt. Olympus moves from place to place and right now it's in America. Meaning that monsters are much less common over here, but that doesn't mean that there isn't plenty here to kill you. Already three monsters are on their way, coming closer and closer to your apartment. I imagine that it'll only be ten more minutes till they arrive." She stated with the same face, Izuku waited for it to break into a grin telling him 'april fools!' even though April had long since past. But she never did.

Izuku looked down as he felt like the panic shoot through his veins, his eyes began to moisten. He looked up to his mother's face hoping to see disbelief and alarm on her face at hearing the nonsense the stranger had to be spilling out from her butt. Instead when he met his Mother's eyes they were sad, and guilt making her shoulders sag, her eyes screamed 'I'm sorry' as his tears began to fall. Izuku gazed back at the lady who was watching his face with the same stony look, when he looked back he could've sworn her eyes soften with something he couldn't quite recognize. 

When he'd looked into his Mother's eyes it had confirmed it, it was true. All of it was true.

"Monsters are attracted to the way you smell because of your godly lineage. There are very few demigods here in Japan, but it's not safe for you to stay here any longer without training." Izuku stared into her golden eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked with a small voice.

She chuckled coldly making the hairs on the back of Izuku's neck go up.

"Hera, and I'm here to take you to America where they have camps for your kind." Izuku stayed silent as she talked on, "You see the monsters will keep coming and unless you wish to die a tortuous death you need to be able to defend yourself. The best place for that is to go to this camp during the summer. Luckily there aren't many monsters here so you can stay here in Japan for the rest of the year. At camp they will help you with your powers an-"

"Powers?" Izuku questioned, 'Did she mean my quirk?' he questioned. She looked annoyed by the interruption but didn't lash out like she'd done with his Mother.

"Child, maybe you should be silent while I explain, unless you would prefer I leave you here to die." Hera replied coldly, he nodded his head quickly.

"You have a double pink joint yes?"

"Y-yes I do", he replied.

"That's because you don't have a quirk. You instead have powers from your godly heritage. There was once a time when mortals like your mother couldn't see you using your godly powers, but alas after these quirks began surfacing in you humans the mist stopped working. The mist stopped mortals from seeing the monsters and whatnot", She looked back to Izuku, "Understand?" 

He quickly nodded again as a yes.

"Good now. I suggest we get going to camp yes?", Hera asked as she stood up.

Izuku looked back at his mother in confusion, she averted his gaze bowing her head down. Izuku felt a wave of anger sweep through him, his mother must've known about this right?

"I will be transporting you to camp. There your father will claim you and you'll stay for the rest of your summer vacation. Ready?", Hera asked sensing the boy's anger and trying to defuse it.

"M-mom? What... why didn't yo-", Izuku asked, his fists clenched and shaking with something though he didn't know what. Sadness? Anger? Fear? 

"I'm sorry Izuku!", Inko yelled as she began to wipe tears that Izuku just now noticed, "I didn't know till he found out I was pregnant and he told me that...that", she began to sob. Izuku immediately felt guilt wash over him, if there was anyone he should've been angry at he knew it wasn't his mother. He raced over to his weeping mother wrapping his arms around her letting out his own sob.

"He didn't tell me this would happen to you here! I- i mean I knew camp was a safe place, but... but he always said you would be fine here and-and if you become a hero there the- ", Izuku hugged her tighter, he wouldn't blame her, couldn't blame her. He may have been young but he knew nobody should have to worry about their son being attacked by those monsters Hera had talked about.

"Okay okay lets break this up. Those monsters are almost here and as long as you are here", she stated while pointing to at the crying boy, "Your mother will be in danger."

He has to leave his mother.

Izuku looked up at his mother feeling another sob begin in the back of his throat. He held it in though, knowing if he started to sob again he wouldn't have been able to leave her.

"Be brave Izuku" she whispered as she cupped his face and kissed his freckled cheek. In the corner of his eye he could tell Hera was looking away, "I'll see you before school starts up again. You'll be back before you know it." His mother told him with a shaky voice letting him go and nudging him towards Hera.

She made it sound simpler than it was.

He looked back at Hera her hard eyes soften ever so slightly at the sight of his tear streaked cheeks,"How will we get there?", he asked.

"Did I forget to mention I'm a goddess?" She mumbled, Izuku's eyes widened with surprise. That was a pretty big thing to leave out!

"Take my hand and we'll leave", she said.

Izuku look back at his mother and wiped his tears with his arm. He quickly ran back to her giving her one last strong hug.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll get stronger and when I come back it'll be better", Inko wiped the remaining tears plastered on her face and smiled down at her only son she stared trying to memorize his smile before she left him.

"Be strong, I know you can do it. I'll miss you baby", Izuku went to grab Hera's hand feeling the tears begin to swell again, he let them fall.

"I love you mom", he grabbed the hand staring at his Mother's smiling face.

Immediately the world dropped away, he closed his eyes as Hera glowed brighter than the sun, he felt like he was being tossed back in forth like a ragdoll, barely able to hold onto Hera's hand when suddenly it all stopped making him fall to the ground.

He groaned as he opened his eyes, everything was blurry. As much as he'd wanted to eat his Birthday cake before all of the craziness started he was glad he hadn't, otherwise he was sure it he would've thrown it up. Izuku blinked quickly as he looked down at the green grass he was laying on.

He sat up peering around at the forest that now surrounded him.

"I apologize, it tends to be very uncomfortable for mortals", Hera stated as Izuku felt the air around him quickly shift. He noted dully as he began to slowly stand that a storm was coming and it was coming fast.

After swallowing down the bile that threatened to come out from standing up, Izuku looked up at the sky with confusion. Something felt familiar, he just couldn't put a finger on it. A loud crash of thunder shocked Izuku as he almost fell over back onto the hard ground

He turned to Hera as he straightened himself out trying to gain back his balance, he watched as her face grew to cruel smile thankfully not directed to him.

"Ah there you are dear", she whispered as she looked up to the sky listening as the thunder rumbled on.

Izuku felt the water begin to drip down slowly at first, but soon became a down pour drenching them both in the hot rain. They both looked up at the dangerously close lightning. Something was so familiar about the storm, he'd only felt something during a storm once during the day his quirk had manifested. Then he'd felt something close to comfort during the sudden storm that had saved him from another broken nose. Now it felt different, no longer comforting it felt angry and confused. 

"Well, Izucious this is where I shall leave you," Hera said as she began to walk away into the mysterious woods.

He couldn't believe this lady, she said she was going to take him to camp. Not into a random forest in the middle of a powerful thunderstorm! He'd left his mother for what? Just to be killed by some ax murder wandering around!

Almost as if she could read his thoughts Hera began to smile. 

"Don't worry, camp is near and I will see you again. Though I suggest you hurry before the beasts get you", At that she began to walk away as the storm began to settled to a light sprinkle.

"Oh and Izucious?", She asked looking back at me with a smirk. 

"Y-yes?"

"I expect great things from you little hero," Suddenly she disappeared in a flash of blinding light.

Izuku stood there, in the rain, alone, with nothing but the threat of more monsters looming over his head and no idea on how to get to camp.

But Hera, the goddess that had just torn the only life he knew apart, had just called him a hero. And for the nine year old Izuku Midoriya was, those were the greatest words he had ever heard. 

She thought he as a hero.

So with a determined smile on his face Izuku began his trek to the camp, he took his first step and only then did his smile falter when he realized he'd forgotten to put on his shoes before Hera had transported him.

He sighed at the wet once white socks, "What a great start", he mumbled with sarcasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU!!! this is my first story on Archive and the fact that so many have read it is amazing! It warms my heart! Please please leave comments they really help me get the motivation to write more! 
> 
> I know I’m a bit of a crappy writer but I’m working on getting better! Thank you once more!
> 
> Hopefully a new update in a couple of days! Also don’t forget you can find this story on Wattpad too! Follow me on insta at @realillyriza!


	3. Camping isn’t as fun as it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicoooo what up brooo  
> Please comment

Deku POV Okaasan is Japanese for mom

Luckily, Hera had dropped me close to the entrance of the camp so I didn't have walk for long before I came across an entrance. I looked at the sign above me, it read "Camp Half Blood" in bold letters. Out in the distance I could see cabins arching along the grassy fields. Beyond that I could make out a couple of other buildings and something that looked like a rock wall.

I stood there contemplating if I should go in.

I was snapped out of my head when I heard a loud roar off in the distance. Oh yeah, almost forgot about my appending death by monsters. I quickly regained my motivation to get into the camp and stay alive.

I ran through the gate and quickly looked around for someone to help me with the monsters trying to kill me. Thankfully, it didn't take long.

"Are you new here?" ,a voice called out from beside me. I whipped my head around so quickly it hurt. Must've been another camper, though I will admit he didn't look like the summer camp type, maybe it was the black shirt or the pale skin but he didn't look like the type of summer campers I had seen in those American movies. 

"Uh...yes", I knew English quite well simply because it was always taught at school. I could speak it alright, but for some reason writing it was always a pain. Though it's not like my spoken English was amazing, I had a pretty bad accent on some words. 

The boy looked at me confused by the Asian accent.

"Uh, I don't think we've ever gotten foreign campers, I mean... um not to assume, but you're not from America are you", he asked as he made a puzzled look. I quickly nodded my head, "Oh well! always a first right?", he noted dripping it with sarcasm. 

He started walking off and motioned me to follow. I quickly jogged up to him and peered around.

We were walking towards the cabins, the guy waved at another camper that seemed to be holding something that looked like a blow torch. Oh great, What have I signed up for QUESTION.

"So kid, I gotta ask, how did you get here?", he looked back at me as we made our way to a larger cabin that seemed to be in the middle of the smaller ones. 

"Well...", I thought back to the days' events and wondered if Kacchan would ever believe me if I told him. Opting for the shortened version I simply told him, "I was middle of blowing out my Birthday candles when a god-goddess named Hera came... and explained that I need to come to camp", I said as I choppily spoke my English. I was a bit out of practice, I mean it was summer vacation...

I looked back at the guy, I made a confused look at his bewilderd face. Wasn't that how all the campers where told to come here? I mean it's not like I would know, but I just assumed so.

Turns out I had assumed wrong.

"WHAT!", I flinched from the sudden scream. We had stopped walking and he turned so he was facing me dead on. I hadn't noticed earlier, but he was actually quite scary looking... especially right now.

I subconsciously shrunk back at the suspicious glare. 

"You're telling me that Hera, understand yeah? Hera the goddess, came to your house..." he pointed at me and spoke slower tone, "and took you here and explained what this place is?" he asked gesturing around himself.

What was so confusing to him? Was he angry at me? He definitely looked angry... and scary... and today had been a lot. I know it's my Birthday and that it meant that I had to act a little bit older. 

Mom had even given me a new list of chores that only 'big kids' are supposed to do. But, I guess that doesn't matter anymore now because I won't see her till the end of summer. At that moment I didn't feel much older, in fact I felt younger, as I realized how much I already missed my mom and how scary this strange American man looked. He stared me down with a gaze that could kill as he waited for my answer, I felt tears beginning to brim my eyes.

"Can..", Those hot tears were beginning to fall, "can I s-still s-see my Okaasan", I could feel the sob rake through me body as my breathing began to quicken. I looked down at the ground as I felt like a baby crying for his mother, but I couldn't seem to care. 

Nico POV

The day had started the same as any other: Wake up, go on a run at whatever camp I was staying at, greet Will at breakfast, train and finish off the day teaching other campers on how to defend themselves. It had only been six months since the giant war had finished and we were finally starting to get our lives back into routine. I was about to head to the HQ cabin to talk with Chiron about a camper that had been having a lot of difficulties with her swordsmenship when I saw a young boy walking around looking scared. I didn't recognize him so he must have just gotten here. 

He seemed to have wild curly hair that looked damp, probably from the strange Zeus powered thunderstorm that had happened a couple of minutes ago. I wonder what camper seriously pissed him off?

When I greeted the kid I wasn't surprised by his reaction, many of the campers that got here on their own had to live on the edge to survive for so long. Though this kid looked way too young for monsters to already be that interested in him. 

When he finally answered my question I noticed his accent. It sounded choppy and I looked back at him 'is this kid from America?' I wondered before asking. That's strange. 

I motioned him to follow me as I began to take him to HQ to have the 'talk' with Chiron.

I waved at Leo as he walked past, thankfully he didn't come over to talk with the kid. He tended to be a little more extra around them and it never seemed to end well (often with something catching on fire). I looked back at the kid as he raised an eyebrow at the blow torch Leo held. Actually, why did he have a blow torch? Couldn't he just do that on his own? Whatever, not my department.

I asked the kid how he got here because I really was wondering how he got here. Through his accented English began to tell me his no doubt sob story.

Aww it's his Birthday! That's kinda sad, we could easily bake a cake for him. 

wait. What. Did he just say that HERA the bitch herself took him here? 

I turned to stare him down, who was this kid. I looked into his bright green eyes as my guard came up. "You're telling me that Hera, understand yeah?", I know that it might be considered rude but right now I had to make sure that this kid understood. Even if he was a kid, who knew what Hera would do to get the last laugh, "Hera the goddess came to your house and took you here and explained what this place is ?"

I looked back at the kid, oh no I think I scared him. He looked down and shrunk away from me. I could see his shoulders beginning to shake. Right now though I didn't care, what if this was some sort of spy for Hera. I slowly began to feel more and more stupid as the kid started sobbing for a something in Japanese. What was I thinking? This is a kid! I felt the guilt beginning to resonate within me.

"Hey hey kid it's alright", I softly spoke as I rubbed his back, "I didn't mean to scare you I-it's just Hera isn't the kind of person that would do this sorta thing so I was just a little worried," He looked up at me and man did I start to feel like the biggest asshole ever. His cheeks were covered in tear tracks and I felt like those big green eyes where staring into my soul.

"How about we get you to HQ and you can tell us everything that happened yeah ?" I started leading him to the biggest cabin as a couple of campers stopped to see what was going on. I shoed them away as I opened the door. 

Inside Chiron was standing talking to Percy about New Rome. I looked back at the kid as his eyes brightened when he saw Chiron.

"Wow your quirk is really cool!", he quickly began mumbling something in Japanese that I couldn't understand. Chiron looked down and began to laugh, "Thank you child! Though I don't have a quirk, but we'll get to that later." 

Chiron then directed his attention to me, "Is this a new camper ?" I nodded yes and led the small boy to a seat next to Percy. Only now did I realize I never asked his name, "what's your name? " 

He looked over at Percy, Chiron, then back to me, "Izuku Midoriya," He said in a small voice. He sniffled his nose and continued, "But, Hera said she didn't like it so she called Izucious..."

At the mention of Hera I saw Percy do a double take and peer at over Izuku puzzled. He looked back at me with a questioning look, I replied with a shrug.

"My, my that is very interesting", Chiron pondered as he looked at Izuku with a questioning stare, "If you don't mind me asking, where are you from ?"

"Japan...", That made sense, I mean he was speaking Japanese just then and he certainly had an Asian accent. I looked back a Chiron, for the first time in a long time he looked completely dumbfounded. That seemed like a bad sign.

"Why don't you tell us how you got here child... and how you know Hera"

And so he did.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again can’t believe over 200 people like it enough to read! It really means a lot!
> 
> Please comment it would mean the world.
> 
> Next update in a couple of days 
> 
> Insta @realillyriza


	4. Dinner Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner can get interesting with family...

Deku POV 

After I explained everything to the two scary looking guys and the half horse man they all seemed really worried about something as they mulled over the conversation. Thankfully, they no longer looked like they might kill me and now looked more like I had just walked over to their picnic and sneezed right on their cake. 

I glanced at the horse man, didn't he say that he didn't have a quirk, which was impossible I mean he's half freaking horse! I looked to my side at the other scary guy. He was looking down and met my eyes. Geez, remind me never to get on his guy's kill list. Because trust me, he's definitely got one.

I quickly looked away, despite the kill vibe this guy looked a lot more like the summer camp type. He had the same orange shirt that I had seen around and a leather bead necklace. His eyes were scary (all ready noted), but were a cool greeny bluey color. Unlike the other scary guy he had very tan skin and a strange white strip of hair in his bangs. 

"I think we better clear up any confusion and explain what's going on", I looked up at the horse guy, "But first why don't we introduce ourselves... My name's Chiron and I help run this camp." I stood up and bowed to him. Only when I looked up to see their slightly confused expressions did I remember that bowing wasn't normal for Americans. Great, I already screwed up.

"Uh, sorry I forgot people don't have that custom here," I shrank down trying to stop the embarrassed blush from coming. 

"It's not a problem Izuku, my names Nico Di Angelo and I'm sorry if I scared you back there", I sat back down. I turned to peer at the Mr. murder eyes.

I nervously laughed, "It's fine...What's your name?"

"Percy Jackson, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you turning today?"

Feeling a little bit better I held my head up high, "Nine!" I exclaimed happily.

"Well we will certainly need to get you a cake for dinner don't ya think?" He russled my hair and laughed at my embarrassed blush. Wow, that guy just did a complete 180! Ten seconds ago I though he was gonna kill me. I laughed and looked back to the horse guy named Chiron.

"I hate break this up but you two should probably leave, I've got a lot to explain Izuku,"

I watched as Percy and Nico got up, said their goodbyes, and left. Then Chiron began...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So... that's a lot to take in.

Chiron had explained the Gods... and Goddess... and the wars ...and what the camp did...

He told me what I supposed to learn here at the camp; Myths, Greek (something he said comes naturally to all demigods), fighting, and honing down on my godly abilities. He cleared up all most everything, but I still had a million questions zooming through my head. At least it explained my ADHD and why I had always had so many problems with spelling in both Japanese and English. 

Chiron had also told me that my father could claim me today, tomorrow, or .... never. I was a little bit uneasy at that part. I don't know if I would say that I love my father, heck I don't even know the guy, but my mother had only spoken highly of him so that had to mean something. Would he visit me now? Chiron had said that almost all of the deities had very very hands off parenting, but I couldn't stop that little part of me hoping that maybe my dad would be different.

I was thrown out of my thoughts by a loud horn coming from a different part of camp.

"Seems like it's dinner time! Come on you'll be staying and eating with the Hermes cabin till your father claims you."

We walked over to the large pavilion by one the biggest camp fires I've ever seen. I looked at the different tables. Some were filled, some were empty, and some only had one or two campers. 

"ATTENTION CAMPERS", my eyes widened at Chiron. 

Seriously, way to keep at least a little bit of a low profile. I felt my nerves shoot up as every single eye peered at me. 

"This is a new camper Izuku Midoriya!", he looked back down to me and said quieter, "That table over there is were you will be eating at until you get claimed." He pointed at the table that seemed to be filled to the brim. Guess Hermes has been busy.

I grabbed some food and nervously made my way to the packed table.

They immediately scooted over, probably because they were used to the new kids sitting at their table.

I sat my food down and looked at my empty cup. I had tried to find something to drink, but it seemed either they were all out or they simply didn't have anything. I began to slowly eat the different food, it seemed to be some sorta American BBQ.

"Just imagine a drink and it will appear in the cup", I looked up the the new voice. It seemed to be some older boy that I was sitting next to. I gave him a questioning look, was my English worse than I thought because it sounded like he told me to 'imagine' a drink?

He laughed a little and continued on, " I know it sounds weird but trust me, besides you're a little too young for me to start mercilessly pranking! Just imagine a drink like apple juice or something." 

Might as well give it a try, I closed my eyes and imagined drinking some nice hot green tea. I opened my eyes and instead of the plastic cup that was their a couple of seconds ago a white tea cup sat there steaming with hot tea. 

"Well I'll be honest no camper I've ever met has wanted hot tea on their first night, but oh well! I'm Connor Stoll by the way, your name's like Zack or something like that right?", The older guy asked with a mouth full food.

"Um... my names Izuku Midoriya, but you can call me Izuku." I know here they like to call each other by their first names.

He gave a confused look that I think I'm starting to get used to. 

"Oh Cool, how old are you Izuku?"

"Um I'm eight, oops, I mean I guess I'm nine now", I took a swig of the green tea.

"Oh, today your birthday then?" I nodded ,"Well what are you doing just sitting here kid, HEY EVERYBODY!" he yelled out.

"Oh no" I really felt the need to face palm right now

"Oh yes", a girl across from me said while laughing almost evilly.

"IT'S OUR NEW CAMPER IZUKU'S BIRTHDAY!"

For the second time today ever person's eyes were glued to me as the older camper easily picked me up and lifted me above his head. Oh no 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY...", as the whole camp began screaming singing Connor began to run around with me still above his head. Thankfully I had never been scared of heights especially since if anything ever happened I could always catch myself with the wind.

Before I knew what was happening the guy was throwing me to someone else. Oh no.

Unconsciously I let out a yelp and felt the wind yield under my control as I stopped in the middle floating in place. I looked over to where my original destination was, I saw Percy with arms open ready to catch me. Then I looked into his eyes, he seemed shocked almost ...scared. I looked back at everyone else only to be met with the same expressions, that's when I realized that it was silent. 

I carefully floated down and walked over to the Hermes camper that had thrown me. 

"What's happening?" I whispered. His eyes seemed sad with a mourning look on his face, "What's wrong?" I asked.

From behind I heard Nico clear his throat and say, "I- uh- I didn't know your quirk was wind- uh- manipulation or something", his voice died out at the end. 

Suddenly I felt a strange feeling of power as some of the loudest thunder I've ever heard rumbled the Earth. 

If everyone was shocked before I would say it was nothing like right now.

"what the fu..."

"h-ho-how..."

"aw shit man here we go again..."

I looked up to the sky and there I saw it.

A lightning bolt above my head made of some weird looking blue mist I stared at it began to slowly dissipate.

"All Hail Izuku Midoriya," I looked back down to everyone now kneeling as Chiron continued on, "Son of Zeus, god of the sky, lightning, and thunder. The King of gods".

They stayed still for a little longer than stood up, I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. 

"Go finish eating then come meet me afterwards", Percy said leading me back to the Hermes table. As if the universe just wanted the entire camp to never forget today, we only walked a couple of steps before another strange mist enveloped me, this one was colored a bright greenish teal. The mist floated me up for a second then brought me back down, almost as quickly as it happened it was over. 

I looked down at my clothes, instead of seeing my All Might shirt and cargo pants I was now wearing some strange super long coat and pants that seemed to be made out of peacock feathers. (It looks kinda like the males in Tinkerbells' outfits or the peacock miraculous). I peeked up at the other campers and great now it's another staring contest. I turned to face Percy and he looked almost as done as I felt. 

"This cannot be a good sign", My head whipped to the blonde haired girl.

"Come on we should just go back to the HQ for the rest of dinn-"

"Nonsense, It is the boys Birthday! Why don't you just sit with me today", The man walked closer, he had a Hawaiian shirt on and looked to be in his mid-forties. "Besides, the only child that Hera has ever blessed approvingly is a child that I wish to know well, come here Izuku Midoriya."

I looked back at Percy as he grabbed my hand and led me to the table that Chiron sat at. It was in the front of the dinning area. 

I ate the rest of my dinner in silence as the guy called Mr. D rambled off to Chiron about nothing notable. Beside the non stop talking from Mr. D the rest of the camp sat quietly as their stares bore into my skull. After I finished all thoughts of a Birthday were forgotten and I threw the rest of my food into the giant fire like the others. 

I quickly excused myself to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror, no wonder everyone had been staring. I looked like I had just finished my act at a circus and forgot to put away the costume. The clothes did look very nice and surprisingly weren't itchy despite the hundreds of peacock feathers. Besides the clothes my hair had been nicely combed up out of my face and if it actually looked really good! I stuck my hand in it trying to see if I could ruffle it back to it's normal crazy. Nothing changed, maybe I should ask Hera what kind of hair gel she uses when blessing kids.

Maybe I should be freaking out a little more right now...

So I guess my Father is Zeus...

I looked into my eyes they were the same green they always were. I blinked and saw something new, was that lightning?

I blinked again and it was gone, It was like I had had tiny lightning bolts darting inside my iris. That is definitely new.

*Knock Knock*

Oh crap

"Y-yes?" 

the door opened and in stepped a tall muscular blonde boy with bright blue eyes and a raven haired shorter girl with the same dazzling eyes.

They stared back at me with shock 'probably the outfit' I thought.

"Well", the tall blonde began, "looks like we've got a brother..."

what...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment
> 
> Please comment it helps me motivate me soooo much
> 
> Later...


	5. Just couldn’t keep it in your pants could ya Zeus???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason time babbbyyy

Jason POV

I look over at Reyna as we both set down the our swords from the dual, dinner was about to begin soon. It had been my idea to see if it might help with the stress, she was constantly denying it but we could all see the bags that haunted her eyes. Camp Jupiter was still shaken by that horrible war and Reyna was finally getting everything back to normal.

It was nice here but I certainly missed the others. Piper was at Camp Half Blood along with Percy, Annabeth, and Nico. I know Percy and Annabeth were both talking about moving to New Rome for the school year and taking college here. The others hadn't decided yet and honestly neither had I. 

I had been at Camp Jupiter for the past month continuing as the Praetor with Reyna. I looked up at the clear sky, it always made me feel a little bit more sure of myself, lately I'd been thinking about what I want to do with my life. I know that I'm already a hero, but I couldn't stop thinking about all the good I could do for others. No other demigod had ever tried to become a hero for mortals since after the mist lifting all those decades ago. Maybe I could be the first.

I followed Reyna to the mess hall as I mulled over my thoughts. I quickly grabbed my plate and sat down by Hazel and Frank who were arguing about Frank eating the pork chop saying that it was cannibalism.

Before I got the chance to take a single bite I felt something almost fall onto my foot with an Umph.

"AHHH" I screamed and accidentally kicked it in surprise. 

"Ouch", It replied. I quickly grabbed my steak knife ready to stand up when the thing got out from under the table, I was expecting a menacing monster about to go on a monologue about my father and blah blah blah. Instead I saw Nico nursing his side with an angry and exhausted look on his face. Probably from having to shadow travel all the way over here, that cannot be easy.

"Geez Nico, are you trying to give me a heart attack! What are you doing here? I mean I'm happy to see you but maybe don't shadow travel under my table without a warning. Or better yet you could've just called." I set my knife down... for now, you never know with the crazy lives we lead.

Frank, who had turned into a rattle snake in his surprise, turned back to human and smiled brightly at the disheveled Nico.

"Nico!", Frank yelled coming up to give him a bear hug, thankfully not literally.

"We'll it happens that we've got an emergency at Camp Half Blood, before you guys go bezerk", Nico began as he ran around the table to avoid getting his bones crushed by one of Franks famous hugs," no one is hurt... we just got a new camper and- and", his eyes wandered to mine and I could feel the unease coming off of him. He sat down next to me and bounced his leg nervously.

He coughed and continued, "Well Jason I think it's best if you come right away."

This didn't sound good, "What's happened Nico?"

"You-you have a...um... a b-brother Jason." oh

Oh.

OH.

OH SHIT.

Just couldn't keep it in your pants could ya Dad.

Nico continued, "He's at the camp right now and he just got claimed and uh", he looked down looking for the right words, "HegotblessbyHera." He said in a barely audible whisper.

"Sorry I could hear you, what did you say?"

"He got- uh - blessedbyHera", He mumbled out.

"He-he got bl-blessed by Hera?", I stared at him disbelievingly.

Hera was a lot of things, she has done a lot of things. Yet, blessing campers was never one of those things. Not to mention a son of Zeus.

Was this some sort of scheme? 

"I know it's unbelievable, not to mention the fact that Hera was the one that actually went to go get him from Japan to Camp!", Nico stood up and put a hand on my shoulder, "Thalia is pretty close so we'll just have a camper grab her, and I was brought to get you. I'm sure you understand how serious this is."

I did. This could mean another war if it riled up enough gods. A promise was a promise and Zeus had broken it three times now.

"Then we don't have anytime to waste, let's go", we head over to the broken light fixture that created a large shadow at the end of the mess hall. Someone had 'accidentally' broken it by tossing a throwing knife directly at it. I may or may not have bet if they could break the light bulb with said knife.

I look back at Frank and Hazel's worried faces, "Tell Reyna I might be staying at Camp Half Blood for a while", they nodded and I grabbed Nico's bicep for the disorienting travel.

"Are sure you can do this?", I questioned. It was a long way to shadow travel and with someone else had to make it even more difficult.

Nico scoffed, "Don't worry Superman, I've working on my shadow traveling lately so it should be fine!"

should be?

Suddenly I felt as my body was covered in the black shadows and the world turn cold.

I opened my eyes to see Thalia looking worriedly over at us. It had to be bad if she was this worried.

She ran up and hugged me tightly, I returned it with ease. Suddenly I felt the familiar wave of nausea from traveling that far I clutched my stomach as Nico laughed.

"Percy said he's in the bathroom right now... we might as well go met him", Thalia explained as I swallowed my dinner back down.

We walked over and knocked on the bathroom door, I heard a reply and stepped inside.

There standing in front of the mirror was my new half brother, maybe I should've asked for his name. He had green curly hair with bright eyes that seemed to almost shimmer with electricity when my eyes met his. The blessing outfit from Hera was certainly different, with the Peacock feathers that swept down to the floor and the suit and pants that all seemed to be made out of the bird feathers, he was certainly hard to miss. The kid was pretty young and small, he looked to be about seven or eight.

I tried to feel happy but I couldn't seem to. All I felt was dread and sorrow as I looked into those innocent green eyes. They wouldn't be so innocent after a year or two here. I had always known that I would have to some day tell a kid that their life will forever be filled with looking over their shoulders wondering if they would make another day because our parents won't own up to their responsibilities. But right now it just felt so much harder, seeing him stare at us while we talked over what to do. 

It took about an hour but we finally decided what was best to do for Izuku.

I will say that after I first heard the story on how Izuku got here (through Hera) I was a little skeptical if he somehow had other intentions. After talking for a while I soon learned that he was no threat, besides if Chiron, Percy, and Nico trust him then he has my trust as well.

I had suggested that I stay at Camp Half Blood to help him through developing his powers and being here so I could be a brother to him. He explained his powers and it was clear that he already had more powerful godly powers than both Thalia and I. When I was his age I hadn't been able to do hardly anything while Izuku could already float easily and was able use the wind to push people off balance. Don't get me wrong, he still had a lot to work on. He had no clue on how to use any weapons and despite his already great control on his power he still didn't know how to fight.

This was going to be a long summer...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the summer progressed Izuku soon became much more familiar with his bronze sword, a late birthday gift from Percy made by Tyson. The sword itself was a similar length as Percy's Riptide and had a black hilt. The sword was etched with lightning bolts throughout and had the name 'Storm Breaker' ingrained in Greek. Percy had made sure that it could be hidden easily and would always come back no matter how far. When it wasn't in its sword form it simply looked like a bronze bracelet with the lightning and the greek in the front. All he had to do to return it to it's sword form was yell out its name and with a crackle of electricity and a rumble of thunder it was in his hand ready for use.

Percy and Jason had both been giving him extra lessons on his swordsmenship saying that as a child of the big three is was more extremely important for him to be as capable as possible. 

Annabeth had been teaching him about the stories of her quests with Percy. She had told him that it was important to learn all he could about their adventures and of the old myths because as she always said, "History can repeat and you won't have the stupid luck that we did."

Excited with the new stories he quickly put it all down in his Hero Analysis notebook learning it all with a determination that tended to scare even Chiron at times. Through Annabeth's help he had also became nearly fluent in Greek (something that came naturally so it wasn't a big surprise) and in English.

There weren't many kids his age at camp but that never seemed to bother him. It's not like he usually had friends anyways so hanging out with a bunch of preteens and teenagers didn't cross his mind as strange. Nico would always sit by him at lunch even though he was supposed to be at his father's table, sometimes Percy and Annabeth would come too but they usually seemed busy with camp work. 

Nico would tell him stories of the others at camp Jupiter, Izuku really wanted to go meet them but Nico told him to wait till he got a little stronger till they visited. 

Slowly but surely the summer began to dwindle away and Izuku started to worry about going back home. Yes, he had become a lot stronger and now knew his way around Storm Breaker, but he was still nervous about the monsters. Percy and Jason had told him over and over again how there weren't nearly as many monsters in Japan and if any came he was trained enough to get by till a Hero came and mistook it for a villain. 

When the last day finally came he sat at on the benches by the constantly flaming camp fire as Percy hung his first painted bead onto the leather chain of his new necklace. The bead was a greenish teal with a peacock feather and a lightning bolt painted on to signify his first year at camp. He immediately grabbed it and put it on. He knew that he would have to be careful with it because of Kacchan. That made him worry a little.

"But what if it breaks during a monster attack?", What I was really meaning was, 'what if it breaks when Kacchan tries to beat me up?' I know I should probably tell them, but I couldn't stand the thought of telling them. What if they just see me as weak? Percy had told me that he used to get beat up all the time when he was my age. It was hard for me to believe, Percy was untouchable in every way I could think of. I pushed those thoughts away as I look down at the necklace. Besides, after this year Kacchan shouldn't be that much of a problem. If I can get up the guts to fight back that is.

My thoughts were broken my Percy's laughter, "Are you kidding me! I went from hell and back with this bad boy on! I don't know what these necklaces are made of but trust me Sparky it takes a lot to break one of these necklaces!"

Well I guess all I have to make sure of was that Kacchan didn't try and steal it off me.

When he came home he hugged his mom harder than he ever had, even lifting her up. He had Iris Messaged her but it wasn't the same. She teased him on how much he had grown and how he already had more muscles than a UA student. 

When he had gone back to school he couldn't tell if he was relieved or sad that nobody noticed or asked about his whereabouts of the whole summer. 

Kacchan still bullied him and the teachers still didn't do anything about it, but Izuku did dodge a lot more than he would've ever done before. All that Izuku wished for was so he could be back at camp with the friends and teachers that actually cared. Maybe this year there would be someone his age.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!!! I’ve been working a lot and only having maybe 40 minutes and I have to go over it like 4 times cause I make sooo many typos
> 
> Thanks for reading pls  
> Pls  
> Pls  
> Pls  
> Comment  
> God bless~


	6. The Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet some new characters

The school year was finally finishing with only four total monster attacks, a pretty good number if you asked Izuku. He had only gotten actually hurt once, It had ended when the monster threw him into a dog park by the alley way that they had been fighting in. Thankfully a hero had been walking their dog when they saw the greenette thrown like a rag doll by the hulking beast. The fight was finished quickly with the monster falling unconscious to the hero's fist, which would've been one of the only ways the hero could've stopped the Rhino looking monster. If the hero had a weapon on them they would've found it strange that it would simply phase through the giant instead of striking them. They had taken it away into custody, but that would only last for about an hour till the thing would get out. All monsters could escape from jail if they wanted to and they all wanted to, it wasn't difficult for them and there was an unspoken rule not to be caught by mortals. 

Izuku didn't remember the ambulance ride to the hospital after that, but he did remember thinking that his mom seemed more scary than the monster did once she had been called in about the painful predicament. She had picked Izuku up from school herself for two months after the incident.

He looked in the mirror at the healed scar on his abdomen, "It looks like I was mauled by a bear", he mumbled as he put his orange camp shirt on. The scar was three slashes that looked pretty badass (apparently that was a bad English word that Percy was not supposed to teach Izuku about, Annabeth had been pretty angry), but he never really minded how it looked. Hero's always had scars so Izuku kinda liked it. 

Today he would be going to the airport to head out to camp for the summer. Percy had IMed (Iris Messaged) him last week to tell him about a new set of twins that had recently come to camp. He didn't tell him much besides that they had been on the run for about two weeks after their mother had been killed by the Manticore, Percy had said that part with malice as he was still bitter about the whole Sally getting kidnapped and having to battle the Manticore his first day at camp. He had also mentioned that they were the same age as Izuku, something he was pretty excited about.

The plane ride to camp was amazing, Izuku's mom had told him that the jet lag might be hard on him; however, if anything he noted that he felt more rejuvenated after the trip than he had before. Actually it does makes sense, he thought as he looked around for his suitcase, being closer to his father's reign is probably similar to when Percy falls asleep in the lake and wakes up saying he almost feels high on energy. He grabbed his All Might luggage and headed to Argus, his hundreds of eyes immediately found Izuku and they made small talk about his year, before they knew it they had reached camp.

Izuku practically ran through the entrance almost dropping his suitcase in excitement, he could feel his hair crinkle with static as he looked around. Almost ironically the first person he sees is Nico. 'Just like when I first got here a year ago' he thought as he began to run over and greet the resident Emo.

"NICO!", Izuku ran over and threw himself into his arms. In surprise Nico dropped the coffee he was holding and cradled the younger boy in his arms while Izuku laughed.

He sighed as he set Izuku down and looked sadly at the now empty mug, "You've gotten bigger Izuku... and heavier", he looked down at himself, his mom was always telling him how strong he'd gotten but he'd always dismissed it as is Mother simply dotting him.

"Really?", I jokingly flexed my arms while Nico patted my curls down making him shock his fingers from the static. He laughed it off as he shook his hands out, "Yes really and could you please stop shocking me!"

"Nicooo", he whined, "You know I can't help it especially when I'm excited!" Izuku had exclaimed bouncing up and down to prove my joy.

Nico looked down at his hair and circled his hands around it careful not to touch it," I can't help it", he pouted, " It's just so softtt."

They talked as they walked to Izuku's cabin catching up on details they might've forgotten during one of their Iris Messages, "I gotta say, it's good to have you back. I'll leave you to unpacking then you can meet the twins that you've been asking about. Though I must say they are quite reserved so I don't think they're the most friendly of people." Izuku nodded and started unpacking.

" A lot of campers are like that when they first come here, at least that's what Annabeth says", he thought out loud, she says that a lot of the campers are often all by themselves before coming to camp and aren't used to to having people to rely on. He often tried not to think too much about what his life would be like if Hera hadn't come on his Birthday to take him to camp. Would he be bitter? Would he have acted out like Luke had years ago? He shook his head as if it would shake out his dark thoughts. Of course not, he reasoned, I'm going to be a Hero. No Hero would ever do that, so I know I wouldn't either. He looked down at his opened All Might suitcase and quickly got to work emptying his clothes into the dresser. When he had first come to camp the cabin had felt warm and homely with Jason, now it felt like a cold abandoned mansion with the white marble glaring at his eyes. I wonder if this is what it felt like for Jason when he first came to Camp Half- Blood?

By the time dinner rolled around Izuku was bouncing in his seat, ready to have friends that were actually the same age as him. Jason was still at Camp Jupiter till next week and Thalia wasn't usually at camp for long because of Artemis, so he sat by Nico and Will at the Hades table eating his smoked hot dogs.

The twins were sitting by Conner and were both finishing up eating as they walked over to the camp fire to burn their leftovers. Izuku quietly followed new campers, the identical twin boys had shaggy dark hair and deep brown eyes that glinted with mirth as they talked to each other in something that might be pig latin, Izuku wasn't really sure but it didn't sound like any language he knew.

Izuku tapped on both of their shoulders ready to introduce himself, quickly one grabbed his hand and while the other got into a fighting stance. Ops, I must've startled them he thought, they had been on the run for two weeks so maybe tapping their shoulder's wasn't the best idea. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you! I'm Izuku Midoriya", he stuck out his hand only to be met with nothing. The twins were looking at each other and seemed to communicate with their eyes. Finally one shook his hand after the awkward silence, but didn't say anything. With sudden urgency both brothers began to head back to their cabin before they got to get s'mores, who skips s'mores? Izuku stood there with my hand still extended watching them both walk away into the night.

So obviously he followed them. 

"Hey! wait up!", Izuku yelled as he ran up to the new campers. They looked back at him with almost scared looks. 

The twins started speed walking away desperately looking for a way out. When they found a good hiding spot they briskly grabbed each other's hand and activated their identical quirk. Their power that they had dubbed 'Hide and Seek' was a mischievous quirk that allowed them to not be seen or heard for three seconds. Of course it still had a lot of improvements, but when both twins used it together it could last up to ten seconds, something that had come in use while running away from blood thirsty monsters.

Izuku frantically looked at the spot the twins had disappeared from. Resisting the urge to run to his cabin and get his notebook Izuku quickly thought up a way to find the invisible or teleported twins. One aspect of his power that he'd been working on during the school year was using the wind to improve his other senses. Izuku could listen as he let the wind move sounds and smells closer. Theoretically he might also be able to use it to feel sudden movements around him or even locate others. It would help to anticipate others next move, kinda like having eyes in the back of his head giving him almost no blind side. Though it is still theoretically because the first time he'd tired do it he accidentally made his area of control wayyy too big, Izuku swears he could feel every shift of wind in a ten mile radius around myself. That had easily been the worst migraine he'd ever had, so you can see why he was a little reluctant to try that out again.

Izuku felt the wind begin to circle around him filled with sound and smells from all around the camp, he listened to Percy's laughter and the crackle of the giant bonfire mixing in with the sound of Leo's hand igniting for some party trick. He focused on the sounds in front of him: the brushing of grass and trees but no breathing or footsteps. Weird, I guess I can't hear them when they use their godly powers Izuku thought as he then began to hone in using the smells. He sniffed the air for any lingers of campfire smoke willing the wind to blow into my face. He opened his eyes and peered at the distant lake, the wind he was smelling was coming from over there. His nose filled with the smell of orange shampoo and campfire smoke he started towards the lake.

Not even a second later the once invisible brothers reappeared and were running once again hand in hand near at the lake. Izuku felt a pang worry as they the twins slowed and walked farther and farther into the beach, of course everywhere was safe in the camp but as the boys began to walk closer and closer to the edge of the beach by the dangerous forest. They were new here and probably didn't know yet that the monsters tended to be extra bold during the night and the twins were quickly approaching the line for the force field.

Izuku ran towards them using the wind to speed himself up making him look like he was an astronaut running on the moon. Thankfully the twins stepped back and began to sit down by the water looking out. Made it to the beach in record time but slowed down a little too quickly and made his presence known by falling face first into the sand.

"Ow", Izuku mumbled into the ground, sitting up as he tried to spit out the sand that was definitely in his mouth. He looked down at the waves that were a little too close for comfort to his feet. He never really came here often unless it was with Percy, he'd always had an uneasy feeling when it came to the beaches at home and while Percy told him swimming pools would probably be fine he still rarely went in those. He could still remember the first time he'd gone swimming in the ocean, he was only six but within one minute he was quickly pulled away from the shallow sand into the deep sea by a strong current, he was lucky that his mother was right next to him and quickly used all of her quirk to float him in the air, which was still the most she'd ever been able to hold with her weak teleknesis. Izuku hadn't gone in the ocean since and Percy had told him that he was the same when it came to heights saying that our father's didn't like it when other powerful Demigods were in their reign of power. So Izuku quickly shuffled away from the water and looked up to see two identical shock faces.

_

Both twins looked at each other with surprised faces. Shocked at how the friendly camper had found them when they know they had activated their quirks. They stared at the approaching boy with blown back hair and the same bright orange shirt that everyone else seemed to have at this camp. It's not that they didn't want friends but they both thought it would just be better if they were left alone like how they used to be before their lives had been ripped opened by the seams. It's how they both prefer it anyways, friends had never been something that they had had. Besides they would always have each other so they always knew that they could never truly be alone.

But this green haired camper had seemed particularly persistent on becoming BFF's with the two brothers.

"How did you find us?", One asked harshly to the sandy faced boy. 'how did he get here so fast?'

"Oh sorry about that, you guys disappeared. Is that your power? It's pretty awesome!-", he rambled off never actually answering the question.

"Do you ever shut up?", one questioned.

"Uh sorry, was I rambling? It's a bad habit I know-", He continued on another ramble slowly moving into Japanese instead of English.

"Is he even speaking English anymore?", one brother inaudibly whispered to the other.

"no I don't think so", he mouthed back as they both tried to quietly retreat before the talking boy noticed.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to do that, and yeah I wasn't speaking English-", how did the guy hear us?

At this point it was getting ridiculous, every time the energetic boy started talking it seems he goes into another ramble. The brothers looked each other with a shared a weary look before turning back Izuku.

"Hey!", he yelled trying to get his attention. Izuku winced and put his hands on his ears as he tried to block out the sudden sound. The twin looked at him with confusion wondering if he accidentally yelled louder than he thought, "Just answer the question how did you find us?"

"Ow sorry I forgot to turn that off," Izuku whispered to himself as he uncovered his ears, "Uh- I smelled you... with my power or- um - quirk", he smiled sheepishly, "So what's your name? I already told you mine, and you can just call me Izuku", Okay the twin thought like what else were we gonna call him? Sandy face? Actually that's a pretty good nickname.

The boy sighed, clearly giving up and realizing that they're never gonna get rid of this kid so they might as well introduce themselves, "My name's Isaac Gracia and this is my brother Alexander." Isaac nudged his timid twin towards Izuku.

Alex looked back at Isaac with a betrayed glare, Alex had always been the quieter of the two and unlike his brother he was interested in making friends here, especially if they were gonna be staying as long as Annabeth had told them they would be. Alex looked back at his brother again, Isaac had always been so protective over him, making sure he ate and sleep properly while they'd been on the run. Alex turned back to Izuku as he began to bombard him with questions about their quirk. Alex noted that Izuku looked about the same age as them with a scrawny look to him as his bright green eyes began to almost spark with excitement. Izuku began talking about some sort of game they played at camp that had something to do with flags, he kept saying how Alex and Isaac needed to be on his team next time because their quirks would be perfect for sneaking the flag away. Thankfully for Alex Izuku did most of the talking leaving him to listen, he'd always been a shy kid but since that horrifying day he'd reserved himself even farther only speaking when necessary.

Isaac watched as Alex began to smile at the smaller boys antics, he relaxed a little while he looked out at the setting sun over the horizon, his mind wandered to what his Mama would think of the colorful sky. Alex looked happy here as he laughed at a joke Izuku made, something Isaac hadn't heard in nearly two weeks. Isaac knew that it'd been especially difficult for him since that day.

Isaac had been outside playing with his old soccer ball when Alex had sprinted out the door quickly grabbing his arm and screaming at him to run. He'd stared at him confused while he was pulled away before that giant monster had rammed through the wall of their small wooden cabin leaving a gabbing hole. The things claws had been soaked wet with what he could only guess was blood. After they'd ran for what felt like forever until they decided that they were far enough, hidden inside an old broken down cabin, Isaac had asked his crying brother what'd happened, Alex brokenly sobbed trying to explain but only managing to choke out the words that Isaac was the most afraid of, their Mother was gone and Alex had seen it happen. They'd stayed up all night holding each other, too scared to fall asleep and too sad to stop clutching each other frightened the other might disappear from their hands. She would have loved it here; the kids, the lake, the forest. It reminded him of their cabin in Minnesota, she used to tell them stories of the ocean in Mexico where she had visited on family vacations before her Padres had died. The waves of the large lake was exactly what he'd imagine the waves of the Gulf would sound like.

Isaac was drawn out of his thoughts by Izuku grabbing arm and pulling him away along with Alex. 

"Where are we going?", he asked. He hadn't been really paying attention to whatever they'd been talking about.

"S'mores duh!" Izuku exclaimed excitedly making a random breeze blow his already crazy hair. 

They quickly made their way to the giant bonfire, it was mostly deserted now with only a few left quietly talking on the large wooden benches. They quickly made their s'mores, Isaac sat down eating in silence while he waited for his brother and Izuku to finish.

Izuku found Isaac with ease and hurriedly made his way to him, sitting down with a mouth full of Chocolate and Mellow. He'd been so distracted by his excitement for knowing more about their powers he'd never even asked where they were from!

He watched the mesmerizing fire, noticing the smoke blowing in Alex's eyes while he tried to slowly cook his Mellow. He quickly willed the wind away from Alex making it blow above into the night sky. He peered over at the other twin, so far he hadn't gotten them confused but from what he could tell Isaac spoke a lot more than Alex, though that didn't really say much. The entire time that he'd talked with Alex the guy had only said about five words and four of them had been yes and no! He understood though, most kids that come here come because there's nowhere else to go, and are often driven away from any chance at a normal life by blood thirsty monsters. 

"Where are you guys from?", he asked why he finished off his s'more.

"Minnesota", Isaac answered saying nothing more.

"Really? What's it like there? I've only ever been in Long Island but someday I wanna visit all of the states! Even if I get chased my monsters left and right I think it would still be worth it." He asked.

"Uh- Minnesota is well, you know, very woodsy. We actually lived in a wooden cabin." Issac replied. Alex sat besides him finally done preparing his perfectly golden Mellow.

"Wow! That must've been so much fun. I'm from Musutafu, it's a pretty big city."

Isaac had never heard of that city, "Where's that at?" he asked.

"Oh, Japan!"

That caught Alex's attention, he'd never been out of the country before let alone know someone Japan, "Wow, " he whispered as he started at Izuku with new interest.

They talked for the next hour about Izuku's life in Japan, asking everything they could think of about the other country. The sun had long since set leaving them all tired from the long day.

"We better get to our cabins it's getting pretty late", Izuku said as they began to make their way to the Hermes cabin. 

"Hey, Izuku", Alex asked in a quiet voice, "how long will we be staying in the cabin? Like isn't our Dad supposed to claim us soon?" Izuku stopped walking and looked back at the twins with a somber look the brothers didn't think the happy go lucky boy could posses. His expression looking angry but quickly changed to something a little more close to pity. Something the boys had been seeing too much at the camp.

"I'm really not sure, the um- gods are busy a lot and don't have much time for us so-", Izuku looked up at the sky as if he was seeing someone, Alex could swear he saw lightning in Izuku's eyes, dancing around his iris, but when he blinked it was gone, "All I can say is that by the time you are thirteen your father will claim you." They began walking again in silence. Alex felt angry at Izuku's words, after all this time, after all they had to go through just to get here and their father is too 'busy' to even tell them who he is. Does he just not want us? Alex thought.

Almost all of the kids that they had sat with this past week had told them that they'd been claimed after a year or less of being at camp, maybe they just needed a little more time Alex thought as he tired to stay optimistic when they reached their temporary cabin.

"Well, I'm really glad to meet you guys, but it is getting late," Izuku said putting his hands in his pockets as proceeded to slowly walk away, "See you tomorrow!" He turned around and was about to run off when he heard Isaac yell, "Wait!"

"Have you ever been claimed?", he asked, the questioned hung in the air while they both waited for the answer.

"Yeah, I have but sometimes I think life would've just been easier if I hadn't been", Izuku added coldly and with that he was gone.

What did he mean by that, both brothers thought. Was he attacked by monsters more because of it? If that was true than Isaac didn't think he wanted to be claimed either, he's had his fill of those ugly monsters.

Izuku had seemed like an open book all night, but with just a few words he already felt like a stranger again. Isaac walked into the cabin swiftly grabbing his pajamas, they were a simple pair that couldn't have been more than ten bucks. The camp had given it to him and Alex when they'd first gotten here along with a couple pairs of clothes and one bright orange camp shirt.

He lied down on the twin sized bed, everyone here at camp seemed so happy and carefree. But the look on Izuku's face had said differently, something was bothering him. Maybe it was his godly parent, he had said that things would've been easier if he hadn't been claimed. Of course Isaac was just being noisy again, he was sure everything was fine. He barely knew Izuku so he decided to just let it go.

With that he fell asleep, dreaming about his mother's shinning smile by an ocean in Mexico, he was swimming in it with his brother as they laughed. When he looked back at the beach he could see Izuku standing there without his unusually bright smile, he looked sad as he stared at the ocean longingly. Isaac called for him to come in but Izuku couldn't, every time he tried he would bounce away thrown back by an invisible force field always holding him back. In the end Izuku kept trying over and over only getting more and more hurt. Isaac told him to stop screaming at the top of his lungs wanting him to quite hurting himself, it stayed like that till he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a comment I love seeing all of the ideas you guys come up with! Sorry for any errors and the next update may be in a little while just so you know


	7. Capture the Flag Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break, I’ve been working a lot and swim practice has been constant!!!

Izuku sat down on his bed, maybe he'd been too brash with the brothers when he'd said that. It might've seemed rude, but they both are waiting for their father to claim them while Izuku wished his father never had. 

Izuku knew being Zeus's son hadn't really effected him yet, but he knew it would be harder on him than others. Jason had told him how the monsters would begin to seek out for him, even in Japan. He'd been told it'd probably be fine till he was about thirteen, that was when most Demigods began to smell stronger to the monsters. Jason had told him how strong his scent already was because of his father and his already stronger than normal demigod powers. He already felt like he was watching his back every step, he didn't know if he could handle more.

And of course he loved camp, but sometimes it felt like his father's name was following him around. It was the unnamed pressure pushing all the big three's kids through every spar, every workout, and every battle. 

Sometimes during a hard beat up with Kacchan or a monster that wouldn't relent he could feel his father staring down at him, breathing down his neck for better. He didn't need to meet his father to feel his expectations. He knew it was stupid, trying to make hsi father proud when he barely even acknowledged him, but he couldn't help it. 

Izuku often wondered what it would be like being a different god's son, sure he still would never meet them but at least he would be able to get rid of the feeling that he was constantly being examined. Of constantly being judged by the clouds because he let Kacchan punch him, or didn't win a spar against Percy. At least he would feel free.

Izuku sighed running his hands through his hair causing the static to crackle. His powers had been growing a lot recently, he found his hair more often or not would shock his mother when she would try to ruffle it. 

He sighed, electricity was obviously a new part of his quirk; however, he couldn't quite figure out a use for it in combat yet.

Though He and his mother had made quite a few observations about his new ability with electricity. 

When Izuku had been younger his hair had always had static but only occasionally would it actually shock people, usually it would just be extra frizzy, now it seemed to never settle. Along with his hair he found himself shocking people and bouncing sparks off his fingers anytime he got excited. Luckily he hasn't had a phone in his hand when that happens yet. 

Izuku looked down at his hand as the familiar electricity bounced around, sparking in his hand. 

Izuku's mother had been telling him about his eyes too, something that never used to happen before he'd first started going to camp. Anytime he got emotional it seemed in his eyes there would be lightning dancing around in his iris for a second before it would disappear. 

Izuku lied down on his bed in the cold empty Zeus cabin, he wasn't worried about his new powers. If anything he was excited, he'd already thought of a new name for his quirk if he started getting better with the lightning: Thunderstorm. Though he really doubted it would progress much, from what Jason had said children of Zeus never can control Zeus's lightning. 

Izuku closed his eyes and tried to find sleep in the cold dark marble walls that surrounded him, though it never scared him. He was used to it. Zeus's cabin had always felt like someone breathing down your shoulder, confiding you into a small dark cabin and staring you down. Waiting for you to crack, to break down. Izuku rolled over feeling the constricting breeze blow over his face and with that he fell alseep.

______________

When morning came Izuku was happy to see that neither of the brothers took offense to his brash words the night before; in fact, they didn't even bring it up.

The day past quickly and soon it was time for the twins first game of Capture the Flag and Izuku intended for them to be on his team. He already had come up with three or four different strategies he could use if both boys got on his team. It wasn't an off day for Izuku's training, it never seemed like there was an off day, so after he began his warm up he was lost into the familiar burn as he began sparring with the wooden dummy. 

He knew he'd grown a lot since the last time he stepped into the training room, though it had been a long time since he'd found a sparring partner besides the occasional monster, he knew he wasn't rusty. He slowly went through the different stances, quickly adjusting his footwork as he fought the imaginary monsters in front of him. 

Percy hadn't been much older than him when he had gone on his first quest so Izuku knew he had to be ready. He lodged Storm Breaker into the dummy, using his wind to add more power to it. He smiled at the stuck sword as he grabbed the hilt ripping it, causing splinters soar out.

"You've gotten better Izuku"

He looked up in surprise at the voice, not shocked to find Percy leaning against the doorway, his eyes were stormy and wild contrasting his layed back personality. Percy walked over pulling his trusty pen out of his pocket, clicking it, and readied himself into a fighting stance. 

Izuku quietly chuckled as he began to circle Percy, sword at the ready and wind blowing through his hair with new vigor. He knew what the outcome of the spar would be, but he didn't care he knew it was all in good fun. Something that he knew his father would never appreciate as he felt the god's static air float near. Something he knew he could never have with even Kacchan. 

Everything was everything to Kacchan and it seemed that it had only gotten worse over the past year. Nothing could be simple with him and it frustrated Izuku to no end. Even with Izuku's new training he still doubted he could beat Kacchan. 

Izuku parried Riptide before jumping back, using his wind to keep him fast and light on his feet. Maybe he'd been underestimating himself, he thought as he watched Percy's eyes widen and a smirk appear. He knew this look, and almost immediately he could tell the difference: Percy was actually trying now.

Izuku felt his heart ram in his chest as he dodged another strike only for his foot to be swept underneath, without thinking Izuku caught his fall with a whoosh of wind setting him up right again. 

Percy stepped back, shocked at Izuku's skill with his wind. Jason could fly and blow back his enemies with a large gust of wind, but it was clear that Izuku had something more. The way he used his wind was precise and calculating while Jason's was pushier and brasher. 

They continued sparring, Percy backing off when he knew Izuku was about to lose because he wanted the spar to last. Percy noted the familiarity Izuku had with his power, it was nothing like fighting Jason. Jason was much more brutish with his power and fighting while Izuku used his power in a fashion that made it almost unnoticeable. It made his strikes harder and movements quicker, if you weren't observant you wouldn't notice one of the only things that gave him away: his feet. 

Izuku's feet barely touched the ground as he fought on, despite the almost constant breeze rushing around him while fighting he could still feel sweat beginning to collect around his brow. He whizzed past Riptide one last time before he dropped his sword in defeat.

Percy breathed heavily as he put the cap back on Rip Tide, thankful for the breeze Izuku was making to dry them off. He bent down to ruffle Izuku's hair like he always did only for his wrist to be caught by the younger boys hand.

"I wouldn't do that unless you want to get shock", Izuku told him. 

With his other hand Percy quickly ruffled it anyways, letting out a loud, "Ah!"

Percy pulled his hand back in defeat clutching it to his chest," Jeez kid, I swear that's gotten worse."

Izuku let out a small giggle, "I did warn ya didn't I?"

Percy pouted, "It's not my fault your hair is just so much fun to mess up", he murmured.

Izuku bent down, picked up Storm Breaker, and quickly yelled out the magic words to transform the sword back to the simple bronze bracelet. 

"It's already messy enough without your help! And again did you have to make my sword only appear if I yell it out?", Izuku complained as they walked out of the arena.

Percy laughed patting Izuku's shoulder, "It's cool like He-Man! BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL-" Percy uncapped Rip Tide once more to demonstrating it above his head as he yelled,"- I HAVE THE POWERRR!"

Izuku laughed as he tried to shush him, while others looked at them strangely. If Percy was trying to embarrass Izuku he was definitely succeeding, Izuku tried to hide his face in his hands as Percy continued to swig his sword back in forth above his head as he began to yell out, "I AM SEA-MAN FEAR MEEE!"

By the time Annabeth had gotten to them Percy had already told Izuku his elaborate backstory all in the same yelling deep voice.

"SEAWEED BRAIN! I swear if I hear one more word about this Sea-man I will make sure his sob story that you've been YELLING for the past ten minuets will become your sob story.", she threatened coldly.

Let's just say that Izuku didn't hear about Sea-man for the rest of the summer.

________________________

"So how do we win this game?", Issac asked making an almost scary face as he cracked his knuckles. Izuku hadn't pinned him as the competitive type, but boy was he wrong.

"We win by stealing the other team's flag and taking it to across the river, which is the border between the two teams sides, while keeping our flag safe. You'll be put in the team by the team captains, they'll make a strategy usually and try to win. Only two guards for the flag and you want to try and capture as many people as you can and take them to the jail."

"Okay are there any like, rules?", Issac asked with a mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

Izuku laughed, his favorite part of capture the flag had always been the lack of rules to hold him back.

"Yeah, no killing or maiming or less you'll lose dessert for a week!", Issac looked at Alex as their eyes widened with glee.

Usually new campers were either screaming with excitement or dread during their first game. 

"Okay everybody, We're going to be picking team captains so gather round!", Annabeth announced. She grabbed the drawing basket and produced two slips of paper.

"Blue team captain is... PERCY!", Percy start dancing as he hollered out, "YEAH BABY! LET'S GO!"

Izuku wasn't too surprised by this, everyone knew that the older you get the more names they put in for you. He wouldn't be shocked if half of the basket was filled with Percy and Annabeth's name.

"And for our Red Team Captain it is... IZUKU!", he stared as his face filled with one of his largest smiles, he pumped his fist in the air yelling out, "YESSS! Finally, you better watch your back Percy!"

Izuku had only gotten chosen twice before, but both times he had won. Annabeth had even told him once he acted more like a child of Athena than Zeus. 

Izuku and Percy quickly stood besides each other and began choosing their team members. 

Percy went first, "Annabeth!", Izuku rolled his eyes at that, anyone could've guessed what his first pick would be. 

"Alex", Izuku pointed to the quietest of the twins as Alex walked over to stand beside him. He looked over at Percy waiting for him to make his next pick. Percy had a smirk on his face, clearly already knowing what Izuku was doing and he'd let him do it. Percy was glad that Izuku was finally going to have friends his own age.

Both boys went back in forth choosing till there wasn't anyone left. Izuku's red team consisted of ten kids with Leo, the twins, Sadie from Aphrodite's cabin, Travis, a few others from the Hermes cabin, and of course, Nico. Most schools didn't get out for a couple more weeks so the camp was a little more deserted than usual. 

Izuku huddled them up quickly, he'd chosen people that would actually listen to him for once so they stood huddled together silently as they waited for Izuku's plan of action. 

"Okay listen up, I plan on winning so first things first I'll be assigning your positions."

It wasn't difficult to know who should go where, the real question was who to station by the river. The river was a key point in the game, it was the place where you either won or lost. By crossing the river with the other teams flag you would win the game and Izuku knew all too well who would be stationed there... Percy. For every one of the big three kids they would need at least three others to stand a chance. The only exception was usually him because of his age, though that didn't ever stop the other team from sending four teenagers running at him with sharpened swords. 

Izuku looked around at his team, they had to play at their strengths and right now their strength was their element of surprise. The twins hadn't played before so that meant they didn't have a chance to show any other camper their quirk, meaning that no one else should know their quirk. 

Izuku dismissed his team to grab their weapons after he'd finished explaining their strategy. He looked around as the others got their weapon of choice. Izuku felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around to see the twins standing together looking at the weapons surrounding them with unease.

"Uh- what weapon should we choose?"

Izuku felt like face palming himself, duh they had only been at camp for a week. Obviously they wouldn't know how to yield any of the swords properly. He looked around at the weapons show cased for the game, he already knew he would be using Storm Breaker, like always, so he usually didn't look too deeply into the different weapons unless to helped with a specific strategy.

"A sword would be the most basic and simple to have them use, but since they have no clue how to properly use it it would most likely just be extra weight...", he mumbled out loud. He turned to face to twins.

"Do any of you know how to use any of these," he gestured towards the impressive display of weapons. He watched their eyes as they racked over the sets of knives and swords till they settled on the bow and arrows.

"Sometimes we would go hunting with a bow, but it's been awhile since we've used them", Isaac answered, facing Izuku again. 

Izuku pondered at this, usually he would have anyone with long distanced attacks up in the trees, but he needed the twins down and close for the plan to work. He figured it would just be easier if they just used a shield till they got more practice in with the other weapons. 

"We can try that later but for now I think a simple shield should do the trick.", he walked over and picked up two median sized shields that wouldn't be too heavy for the young brothers.

He handed it to them as the others on his team began to find their positions around the forest. He began walking towards their base with the twins following closely behind. 

Izuku stopped suddenly remembering one important fact he'd forgotten to tell Isaac and Alex.

He turned around to the boys who were both stopped looking at him curiously, "Hey...", Izuku rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "sorry for not telling you sooner and as the captain of the team it is my job to explain the rules of the game to you-"

"Oh it's fine if you forgot a rule, we can probably figure it out as we go", Isaac told him reassuringly. 

"No it's kinda important, though it shouldn't really matter too much. It's just so you know about it and make sure you're careful about how far out you go because the force field doesn't reach this far out.", Izuku watched as both boys' eyes widened.

"So, like there's monsters here," Isaac gestured around himself. Izuku winced a little as he watched their once excited faces turn to ones of horror, especially Alex. 

"Yeah, but don't worry they never come this close while capture the flag. Besides if you ever do see one there are at least two other demigods always around some where," Izuku said as he tried to calm down the panicking Alex and scared Isaac. It was working a little, they continued walking as Izuku spewed on about the monsters never coming and how they were super safe from any attack. 

By the time they made it to the base both brothers now only held a look of fear and determination to win instead of terror. 

Izuku watched as Claire and Felix climbed up the biggest trees next to the flags hiding place, both were from the Hermes cabin and had similar powers. Most children of Hermes had small 'quirks' or simply went as quirkless. A rare few had more noticeable powers, like Claire and Felix. Claire was two years older than Izuku, while Felix was almost four years older. Both of their powers were great for distraction, which was what Izuku planned to use them for, Claire's power was called mirror, she could create a mirror imagine of herself. The mirror was more of a hologram and could only last for ten minutes.

Felix's power was called Here and There, he could make an illusion of anything. The illusions could only be so big, couldn't really move. and they could only lasted till someone touched it. Izuku observed as Felix set up the illusion of the flag next to a skinny tree that poorly hid it, of course that was the whole point. It wouldn't buy much time but it would buy them some, the other team would see the illusion first instead of the real one giving his team time to hopefully stop them before they got to the real thing. 

Claire's job was to distract with her mirror, leading them away or leading them closer to her tree before she would strike. Izuku smirked, he went over his mental checklist making sure he had everything accounted.

Izuku looked back to Isaac and Alex, "You ready?", he asked.

They both nodded and grabbed their shields in a death grip. 

It was time, "Storm Breaker!", he yelled looking up into the cloudy sky. He heard the familiar crackle and rumble of thunder as his sword appeared into his hand. 

Both twins looked at him with a sense of bewilderment, Izuku could already see the questions forming in their heads. He chuckled at their shocked faces and looked out into the forest waiting for the sound of the horn.

He strained his ears till he heard the tell tale sound, he looked back over to the twins.

"Let's go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! Sorry for the delay but with school starting up again( maybe) it may happen more! Please enjoy


	8. Let the games begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play capture the flag

As soon as the sound of the horn rose to Izuku's ears he immediately ran off with both twins at his side struggling to keep up in the unfamiliar forest. By the time they'd made it to the river both brothers were winded as they rested their arms on knees while trying to get a breath. 

They fanned their faces as they watched Izuku scan the area for threats. Alex panted as the hot humid air seemed to almost suffocate him. Thankfully a breeze quickly came by and chilled them down, he looked around the quiet forest while waited. 

"Izuku?", he whispered. It had been a couple of minutes now of them simply standing there.

Izuku looked back at the now rested boys, he pushed one last breeze towards them before he decided the coast was clear and it was time to go. He motioned with his hand for them to follow.

They soon came to the river bank, Izuku looked around and still didn't see anyone. Usually when they played Percy would stay by the river and he rarely hid. Clearly they had a plan. 

Going through the river would be suicide, the chances of Percy hiding in the water were too high. The only way they're getting through was either by a bridge or by the trees. A bridge would take too much time and would leave them open for arrows, so tree was the best bet. Izuku looked around for the best one to climb up to. He walked over to a large one that looked easy enough for Alex and Issac, one of the limb extended over the river halfway and was about five feet away from a tree on the other side of the river. 

For the most part Izuku knew he could hover himself across, but no way could he hover the boys over. He could barely float for more than five minutes and moving while floating only worked for a minute before he got too tired. He would just have to find something to help the twins get across to the other tree.

"Okay, We'll climb up the tree and get to that one on the other side", he pointed to the other tree, "Got it?"

The twins looked up the tree with unsure faces, "You want us", Issac pointed to the both of them, "to climb all the way up this tree," he pointed to the tall tree, "and then get the that tree by what? Jumping! Cause trust me that ain't gonna work."

"Don't worry guys I've got a plan just follow me", Izuku reassured as he grabbed on to the nearest branch and began he climb to the top.

Issac sighed as he watched the scrawny boy climb half way up the tree before looking back at them to follow. Issac looked at Alex and gestured him to start as he closely followed. 

After five minutes of scaling the tree and Izuku's bad cheerleading, they'd finally made it to the large limb that extended to the river.

"Is everything gonna take this long?", Issac asked as he tried not to look down.

"No, we just need to be extra careful with Percy. If we can help it, we don't wanna fight him", Izuku answered. 

"So what now? We take a leap of faith to the branch?" Issac asked, staring at the gap. 

Izuku walked confidently towards the end of the limb, using the wind to help with any balance issues. Alex and Issac shuffled slowly behind him.

"I will float myself to the other side then help you guys jump across." he stated smugly as he placed his arms on his hips.

"You could float the whole time?!", Issac whispered screamed, "You could've just floated across already and fought Percy!"

"Shhh, I can't move very much when I float. I can only go up and down so actual flying is really really hard. This was the best bet.", Izuku explained.

"But how are we gonna get across?", Alex questioned quietly as he eyed the space they would need to cross.

"Jump"

"Jump?"

"Yeah you'll jump"

"Yeah no offense but if you haven't noticed. We can't float like you can", Issac told sarcastically.

Izuku shrugged it off, "don't worry about it I'll help," Izuku planned on giving them a boost of wind to help their jump along.

Ignoring the rest of their questions, Izuku stepped back a bit and leaped forward catching himself with the wind. He floated for a second before he began his slow ascend to the other branch noting the silence from the twins.

Within thirty seconds Izuku had made it safely to the other side, he looked back at Alex and Issac and motioned them to follow. 

______________________

Issac looked across at Izuku as he slowly floated closer closer to the the other tree. He was right about one thing though, it must've been difficult to fly if it took him this long just to get to the other side. 

Soon enough he landed and looked back that them, waiting for them to jump across. Issac knew that Izuku wasn't dumb, from what he'd asked a couple of the other campers about him they talk like he was one of the best at battle play and sparing so where was this streak of stupidity coming from.

"Listen guys, just jump. I'll use my quirk to get you across okay", Izuku said finally answering the question that both the brothers had been silently wondering. 

Issac took a sigh of relief, "You can float us? Why didn't you just say that?", he stated as he stepped forward and took a step onto nothing.

"WAIT!", Izuku screamed leaving Issac with his foot midair, "I can't float you I can just manipulate the air to help push you towards the branch."

Issac put his foot back down to the safety of the tree and took a couple of steps back, readying himself for the jump. He shook his head, if this didn't work he'd be toast. He launched forward feeling the wind circle around him, just a second ago the air had been dead and humid. But now it felt alive and strong as it pushed him to the limb. He landed roughly and quickly grabbed onto Izuku's arm to steady himself, smiling up at his new friend. 

He stood behind Izuku as he watched Alex jump and land, he watched Izuku as he concentrated on his quirk, his hair blowing in some undetectable wind. 

By the time they both climbed down from the tree only less than ten minutes had passed since they began their journey over the river, but it felt like much longer. They waited for Izuku to scout out the area before he announced it as clear. That meant that Izuku was right and Percy was in the river waiting for them to walk through it or that he was hidden somewhere else to throw him off. 

Issac and Alex hadn't talked to Percy yet, but from the dreamy looks in everyone's eyes when they talked about him, they knew he was a big deal. They both had only just started their Greek History lessons and Percy had so far been the main star as they explained the beginning of the first war. Annabeth had explained that it was important for them to learn the most recent wars before learning the ancient history. Issac had to agree with Izuku though, from what he's heard so far, even at twelve Percy sounded like someone you wouldn't wanna mess with. 

Issac followed with Izuku till he quickly pushed both brothers behind a large tree while Izuku peeked at the other side. He could hear yelling and fighting near by and sneaked his head out to see what was happening. 

Issac felt his mouth dropped as he witnessed what must have been the most badass thing he'd ever seen. He let out a whispered "wow", at the fight as Leo and Sadie fought the some other campers on the Blue team.

"Let me see", Alex whispered moving Issac out of the way and peering at the fight. Issac peeked too staring as they watched Leo throw fireballs the size of a basketball at the girl on the blue team and dodge his way out of a fly spear. 

"Woah", they said in unison.

It was awesome.

__________________________

Izuku looked out of his hiding place as he watched Leo and Sadie fight off Josh and Alana, both didn't have good fighting quirks but made up for it in pure skill. Josh Goldstein was a fourteen year old son of Apollo, his quirk was called Fast Heal and was basically that. He could quicken anyone's recovery time by placing his hand on the injured part. After a quick flash of light a broken arm would be fine after two days of rest.

Alana on the other hand was a daughter of Demeter, she could have a seed into a five foot tree within hours if she really tried. Not only that, but she was a demon with a spear and could rival even the Apollo kids with her aim. 

Izuku knew Leo and Sadie would be fine so he quickly began looking for ways around them without letting the red team know about them being their. 

He looked at large tree a couple of feet away and turned towards the twins to tell them his plan of escape. When he looked back he shook his head in annoyance, Alex and Issac could both turn invisible but Izuku was sure at this rate that they were gonna be the ones to get them caught by the other team.

He grabbed both of their arms and pulled them towards him, thankfully none of them yelled out.

"You guys are gonna get us caught", he scolded,"now follow me okay and try to be as quiet as possible. We're going to get around them while Leo and Sadie are distracting them."

He looked out, Leo and Sadie were still fighting Josh and Alana. Both groups looked properly distracted so he took the chance and ran forward to the next hiding spot with the twins hot of his heels. 

They followed this till he deemed them out of sight. He looked up at the trees for anyone waiting. Luckily it looked like they were alone, they should be close to the flags hiding place by now and they still hadn't run into anyone yet.

Izuku's plan was working perfectly. But now it was time for the hard part.

He knelt down and motioned Alex and Issac to do the same.

"Okay", he whispered as the brothers listened closely, Izuku had already explained the plan but it was good to go over again and since somethings had changed he knew it was a necessity, "We're going to find the flag, once we do that you guys hold hands and go stealth. You grab the flag and run as far as you can to this hiding spot. If you don't make it just hide somewhere near", around the bases their were a couple of bunkers and bags of sand set up to hide or duck in. 

"Chances are that Percy or someone else will be puppy dog guarding the flag so if you get caught just yell out and I'll deal with them while you guys get away. If not I should be here to make sure it went well. You'll keep running to the river while hiding till your ready to disappear again. I'll be running to the river to defend you and the others. Remember, once the flag passes the river we win."

Both brothers nodded, the next step was finding the flag. The main base was in sight and Izuku knew the flag had to be around it. 

Within five minutes Alex had pointed out the hiding spot to Izuku and they were set for phase two. No one on the blue team had any sorta illusion power so he felt like their was a sure chance that it was the real flag. They still couldn't find anyone near the flag, but it was a given that someone was hiding around the area. Honestly, Izuku was a little surprised that they had made it this far without getting caught.

He looked back to the twins. They were holding each other's hand ready to disappear, Izuku nodded his head and before he could blink the brothers were gone. He began counting and looked over the tree to watch as the flag vanished from thin air. He suppressed a laugh of victory while he waited.

His giddiness was short lived when he heard the familiar sound of a sword being unsheathed. 

He quickly ran from the hiding spot, getting as far away as he could while also heading the direction of the river. It didn't take long before he deemed himself far enough away. If the twins had magically appeared with the flag while he was fighting someone they would see and the whole plan would be compromised.

He looked around, waiting for someone to appear. 

"So what's your plan this time huh?", His breath caught in his throat. He was screwed.

"I guess this means you weren't in the river," Izuku sighed, "Man, it was a lot of work to climb those tree." He said, getting shifting his stance for a fight.

"Wait, what tree?", Percy asked a little astonished and confused as he began circling Izuku.

At least the twins wouldn't have to deal with Percy getting in their way, he strained his ears for any yelling. He wasn't skilled enough to use the wind so precisely to hear them and especially not ready to do that while fighting Percy.

He sighed again and raised his arm above the air, "Storm Breaker", he yelled and soon felt the familiar hilt of his sword. He pointed it towards Percy signifying the beginning of a no doubt exhausting dual.

___________________________________________

The plan was easy enough. All they had to do was: run, get the flag, and run back to the hiding spot where Izuku would be waiting.

Except when they got back he wasn't there.

"Issac, oh no he's not here", Alex said panicking as he panted from sprinting back and forth so quickly. 

"Izuku said to keep going. We can do this Alex", Issac tried to motivate while looking for the next place to hide.

"Over there", he pointed to a pile of sand bags a while away. Before everything had changed his Mama would force him to go to track practice with Alex. He preferred staying home and reading or playing with his favorite soccer ball to just running at nothing for an hour with a coach yelling at you to go faster. Now, of course, he was praying his thanks to his mother because otherwise he knew he would never be able to keep up with Alex. 

They grabbed each other's hand tightly as they activated their quirk and ran. Issac could feel the rush of wind and the protest from his lungs as they sprinted closer and closer to the new resting point. He could feel their quirk beginning to slip away as the time went on. 

They rushed behind the pile of sand bags, barely making in time before they appeared visible again. Issac would've guessed only two more trips and they would be by the river bank.

"Issac look", He felt Alex tapping his arm while he pointed out into the forest. 

He looked out across the trees, his eyes widened as he saw Izuku battling Percy with a sword he knows he didn't have before.

"Should we help him?", Alex asked as they both stared at the intriguing fight. 

It looked like Izuku was holding up alright but their were already a couple of close calls just from watching for a minute. 

"I don't know, it's not like we can do anything. Besides we need to get the flag to the river", They cringed watching Percy's sword cut a gash into his shirt.

"I'm helping.", Alex announced and stood up about to run off before Issac yanked him back down.

"What do you think you're doing?!", Issac asked, his brother had always been brave and stupid but this was bigger than standing up to the bullies at their old school. Issac wouldn't call himself cowardly, but he wasn't about to interrupt two guys with swords going at it!

They looked at each other, neither about to back down. 

"AH," both of their heads whipped to Izuku who was now clutching his arm. He was slowly walking closer and closer to their hiding spot. They needed to get out of their before Percy noticed. 

Issac looked back at his brother, Alex was being stupid. Percy wasn't going to hurt Izuku.... right? They didn't really know the guy and Izuku did mention that it can escalate quickly.

Alex shoved him off and handed him the flag. Their was no going back now, it would take hours to convince him to stop.

He shook his head," You better be careful. Distract Percy then disappear somewhere safe, understand?", He whispered as loudly as he dared with Percy and Izuku slowly closing in on them. He watched Alex's head nod as he turned invisible and sprinted as far as he could.

Issac stopped at a tree close to the fighting, he could only be invisible for so long with his brother gone. He watched Alex appear in front of Percy, successfully shocking him before disappearing again to somewhere else.

He shook off his nerves and face forward. 

They were going to win.

They were going to lose.

Issac looked across at the river in front of him as he watched another red player fight off three blue campers. One of which was holding the red flag closely to their chest as they tried to run into the river to claim victory.

Issac stared in awe as he watched his team mate not only block the girl with the flag, but also fend off the other two blue player's attacks.

"Hey, you!", he looked over to see Annabeth yelling at him while unsheathing a small sword. He quickly turned invisible and ran to the closest tree he could find. 

He was only fifty feet from the river and he'd be almost home free. He steadied his breath before disappearing again and sprinting to the bank of the river.

He knew he was completely open but their was no where else to hide and he hadn't seen Annabeth since he lost her earlier.

Looked across the river, it was longer than he thought. And stronger. 

He gulped, he could do this he tried to reason as he took a shaky step closer tightening his grip on the flag. 

"Were do you think you're going Issac"

He felt his heart explode in his chest. Where did she come from?! Looked off to the side to see Annabeth with a hat in her hand and her sword him the other pointed directly at him.

"Hand over the flag slowly."

Her voice was quiet yet still sharp enough to cut. This was it they were losing. It doesn't matter, he thought, it was just a game. He watched his arm slowly moved towards Annabeth to hand over the flag.

"ISSAC WAIT!", he looked over to see Alex running forward with Izuku and Percy at his feet.

"THROW IT HERE!" Alex yelled waving his arms up.

With no hesitation Issac threw the flag towards his brother and immediately went invisible. He ran to his brother and grab his hand in a crushing grip. 

"Let's go", he whispered and soon they were off running off through the river's strong waters.

He could hear Izuku and Percy fighting in the background, but he didn't care. They were so close.

It had easily been over ten seconds but they were still running at full force with the invisibility intact. They finally stopped once they crossed the river and turned back visible, it had been easily twenty seconds.

"YEAHHH!", He looked around surprised as all his team mates crowded around screaming and yelling as they hugged Issac and Alex.

They won

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’m back! I’ll be starting a two week updating schedule!
> 
> Next chapter will either be a bit or filler or the beginning to the real plot!!!
> 
> Please comment!


	9. A new Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a way to make todo jealous

Izuku had never had a best friend before. He knew, even before Kacchan began bulling him, that Kacchan wasn't what best friends should be. 

Within a week Izuku felt like he could tell Alex and Issac anything, for the first time ever he felt like he had best friends.

Currently Izuku and Alex were sitting at one of the many picnic tables as Izuku showed Alex how to make friendship bracelets. Issac had given up long ago and left to practice, his friendship bracelet to Izuku had just simply been three green, yellow, and light blue strings braided together. 

Teaching him how to braid had already taken thirty minutes so Izuku had let him leave.

Alex still didn't talk much but Izuku would now say he was just more shy and didn't often start conversations. It wasn't anything like he was just a week ago when he would barely even whisper to Izuku.

Izuku was just finishing up on his bracelet to Alex when he heard a squeal that he knew, even then, would haunt him for the rest of his life. Both him and Alex had turned to see what the commotion was. 

Percy and Leo were talking to some new camper, she seemed to be around his age with long blonde hair. He watched as she squealed again this time looking in his direction. His eyes widened as the new camper sprinted towards him with speed that he would be impressed by if he wasn't about to be trampled by some random girl. 

"Wow! Aren't you just so cute!", Izuku could feel his face turn as red as the shoes he wore, "My names Ema Tanaka!"

Her face inched closer to his as she held out her hand. He could see Alex beside him stifling a laugh. Izuku flailed his arms around his face and tried to back away from the bubbly girl. 

"I-I'm Midoriya Izuku," quickly rushed out, "Uh I-I mean Izuku Midoriya!"

Thankfully that got Ema to step away for a second giving him a second of breath.

She paused with her finger resting on her chin, "Hmm, that's a Japanese name isn't it?", she asked blunty.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Uh, yeah I'm from Japan. I just visit during the summer for camp."

"Wow! My dad's from Japan! I can speak it pretty well too!", she said in Japanese as Percy and Leo watched Izuku turn red in embarrassment again.

"C-cool", he looked back at Alex pleading with his eyes, "Well, I better go I have- uh something to do."

He grabbed his bracelet and Alex's wrist as he tried to quickly retreat to somewhere.

"WAIT! Come back cute boy!", Ema yelled as Leo began to lead her away for the rest of the tour of camp.

Izuku felt his shoulders sag in relief as he continued to lead them towards his cabin to continue their crafts.

"Why'd you do that Izuku? I thought you liked making friends?", Alex questioned.

"I do, or- I usually do but I don't know she just seems scary", he stopped to think for a second, "and too annoying."

"Izuku!", Alex said while lightly slapping his arm. 

Izuku giggled, "What it's true!"

"That's mean", Alex bantered in the classic way only ten year olds can.

Izuku shrugged and they continued on.

It took the rest of the day but they eventually finished their bracelets. Izuku now wore two friendship braclets, Issac's yellow green and pale blue one and Alex's red black and orange one. Izuku had made two yellow red and blue ones, All Might themed obvi, for the boys.

He smiled down at his wrist, he was never taking them off!

________________________________________________________________________________

By the time dinner had rolled around everyone had heard about the girl that had a crush on Izuku. And they would. not. let. it .go.

Dinner had started normal for the most part, that is till the others had caught wind of Ema and her new found interest in him. 

"Where's this new girlfriend Izuku?", Conner had began teasing him as he tried to eat his cheeseburger in peace.

"Hey! They aren't dating and he doesn't even like her Conner", Izuku turned to see Issac with both his arms on his hips as he told Conner off. 

"Hey man, sorry", Conner said as he raised his hands in defense, "Jealous much," he whispered but Izuku still heard. Issac was just jealous Izuku had another friend, probably. 

The night continued on the same with Ema trying, and failing because of Issac's efforts, to get closer to him. There was at least one instance where he was sure that Issac used his quirk to trip her. He brushed it off and thought of it as Issac not wanting to share his friend and soon enough Ema would forget about him and his, as she called it, 'precious Emerald eyes and kissable cheeks'. 

He was wrong.

By Ema's fifth day at camp she had already proposed to Izuku three times and he was starting to think Issac was developing anger issues. At the moment Alex, Issac and Izuku were going over their backflips (something that Percy had insisted that they learned) when they heard the squealing... then the shouting... and before they knew it Ema was upon them. 

At first when he'd met her he wondered why she was always so extreme about anything: Yelling out randomly in public, making a scene at everything, and of course proclaiming her love for a random boy she barely knew while proposing for his hand in marriage. That is till he heard about her godly power.

Emotion Enhancer was what she had named it. She could enhance anyone's emotions, even if they aren't currently feeling it. When Izuku had asked about it she had explained like she was a DJ and there were all the dials for different emotions. If someone was happy she could easily turn it down all the way while turning up their sadness. Of course, when Izuku had heard this he immediately told her fifteen different uses for her power if she were to become a hero. 

Her power only lasted her fifteen minutes top and she can only affect three people at a time, but often times when someone starts feeling something it's hard to stop. 

So, even if they were a insane serial killer, and they were crying their heart out it would take at least ten more minutes for them to stop crying and realize what's happening. She said she always has to extra careful because sometimes she can change emotions on accident. The only downside to her quirk was that it effect her too. Her emotions were always extreme and she could get really bad mood swings. Despite this Izuku had yet to see her angry or really too sad.

He peered over at Issac as Ema hugged him tightly. He could tell Issac was ten seconds from putting his fist in her face, which had almost happened two day ago by the lake if Alex hadn't been there. 

Izuku knew this was getting ridiculous and it was time he did something.

He shimmied out of her grip as best he could, "Ema! Stop!", He pleaded and to his surprise she actually listened.

She was looking up at him with curious eyes as he gently lead her out of the room.

"We need to talk", he stated trying to sound as mature as he could.

"About what Zuzu?", she pouted.

Ugh, that nickname. He really didn't like it but had quickly given up on stopping her from using it. 

He felt the anger begin to boil in his chest and simmer into his fingers, no doubt from the sparks that were beginning to form. 

He took a deep breath, 'from what???' she had asked! The past week had been the worst week of his life. Every camper had to put their two cents in about his 'crush' on Ema (which he certainly didn't have), Issac has been a ticking time bomb around her, and finally she was simply annoying!

He looked back at her wide blue eyes, as much as he wanted to yell this into her face... he couldn't. It would break her heart. 

"I know you like me, but... uh- I just don't like you like that," He looked back at her fully expecting to see some tears and maybe even get slapped. I mean that's what always happens on those drama tv shows his mom watches but won't amite she actually likes. 

Instead he was met with the same blue eyes smiling at him as she giggled. Literally giggled! Maybe she was going insane or something!

"Oh Zuzu, I get it! But, let me tell you this," her giggles now gone she stared into Izuku's eyes with a determination he was not expecting, "I will win your heart one way or another!" 

With that she walked off confidently, leaving Izuku behind as he smiled to himself thinking that went better than expect. 

By the time dinner rolled around, somehow, everyone had heard about Izuku and Ema's 'breakup' and had finally given peace to Izuku. Not many seemed actually too interest, probably because they are just ten-year-olds and how many ten-year-olds have lasting relationships. 

Very few.

No one was suprised when the next day during lunch Ema had been sitting on the Hermes table when a pink light with a dove appeared above her head, leaving her in a toga-like white dress and her haired was magically braided up with a golden leaf headband resting above her forehead.

The squeals he'd heard from Ema and the Aphrodite cabin had left him with a headache that lasted till night.

_____________________________________________________________________________

On the start of his third week at camp things were really looking up. Almost all of the regular campers had arrived, including his brother and nearly all of his friends. Besides that Issac had returned back to his normal self.

The summer before a lot of the campers from camp Jupiter had visited for the first of an annual feast to show the peace between to two camps. 

So, Izuku knew a lot of the Jupiter campers and immediately recognized Hazel when she walked through the gates with Jason during Izuku's early Sunday walk. 

He rushed to Jason's side and quickly tackled him into a koala hug, grabbing him with his legs and arms. He heard Jason give out a laugh as his older brother returned the hug.

Jason had been gone on missions all summer helping to find other campers since summer began, not that Izuku didn't think he couldn't handle it, he was glad his brother had made it back in one piece. 

He dropped off of Jason and made his way over to the others to give them the same treatment leaving them all laughing as they tried to rustle his hair, something he had to dodge away from to save them from the pain. 

Not all of the campers from Camp Jupiter were there, obviously otherwise who would protect the Camp, and none of the new campers that Jason had recruited could come just yet as the journey over can be dangerous. 

Izuku had always wanted to go on a mission, I mean he'd wanted to be a hero since we was two. Sadly, he hadn't been chosen to go on one yet and no gods had come requesting assistance in some stupid quest so Izuku was out of luck. 

And with that bad luck came Ema yelling out, "Zuzu! Who is this?"

He looked back in terror as Ema made her way closer. Recently, things had been going great for them. She still asked him to marry her every other day but all the other things were gone and she finally had stopped stalking him. 

"Zuzu?", His older brother questioned with a grin on his face. Probably thinking of his own new nicknames to give to Izuku that would no doubt be worse.

"Ha ha ha, yes this is my older brother Jason," he gestured to Jason leaving Ema and Jason to discuss whatever embarrassing things Jason would give to Ema.

Dinner rolled around and the feast was large with every type of food you could think of. Izuku had eaten easily too much as he sat by Jason and Percy filling Jason in on every detail of his life since they'd last met. 

It began getting late and they made their way over to the fire to begin s'mores and story telling. Everything was going according to plan... until it wasn't.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hera knew she had ruined Izucious's life when she had manipulated the fate to him, and for the longest time she didn't care. And she still didn't, but she'd been watching him.

Just making sure he was growing strong and was prepared for when the destiny would announce itself. Which would be soon.

So when she decided to make a surprise visit to him she expected him to act the same way all campers acted around her, afraid and scared. And he did, but for some reason this time that bothered her.

So, she made a plan to win over Izucious.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry I said every two weeks but showchoir came up!!!
> 
> Right now I’m 50 reads from 2000 reads and I’m soooo great full! Like really I never ever thought I could get this much and it’s so heart warming! 
> 
> Once again I will be writing a little short story about daddy issue Deku and is bad dad Tododeku but I might be awhile, next chapter will be getting better too


	10. Auntie Hera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auntie Hera makes a visit to her Izucious

When Hera arrived at Camp she immediately hid in thin air as she watched the others dancing and talking around the large fire. She didn't want to talk to the others, only Izucious. 

Hera had learned long ago not to ponder on simple things like feelings, so when she decided to visit the young demigod she didn't stop to wonder why. Though she had a guess at what it could be. It had been an awfully long time since a demigod had even liked her a little bit. She supposed, not that she would ever emit it, that she was a little lonely.

She crept along with the shadows as Izucious headed to the lake. Alone, perfect.

She watched as he looked out into the water, his feet dangerously close to the waves. 

The boy had come out alone for some space to relax from the constant noise at the fireside. He had no clue who he would actually be meeting at the lake.

______________________________________________________________________________

Izuku looked out into the water as the waves calmly swept against the sand. He smiled to himself, and turned back, ready to face the noise again. 

"It is good to see you again Izucious", a smooth and calm yet frigid voice called out.

Izuku felt his heart face from fright and recognition of the voice. He turned around slowly to become face to face with the very being that had been in his kitchen just over a year ago. She looked the same, her hair slightly longer and darker than it had been then and she now adored a simple white dress. Her eyes bored into Izuku's own as she walked closer and closer till she was directly in front of him.

Izuku had heard plenty of stories of the horrifying crimes Hera had committed and the tales of anguish from Percy and Annabeth. So many heartbreaks caused by the same woman that had gently placed her hand on Izuku's shoulder.

Izuku knew that fear was something he should've felt, but instead, he simply felt weary. He knew she wouldn't kill him... at least he thought so. Why else would she have saved him last year?

"You've gotten stronger, I can tell", The goddess told Izuku. 

She tussled Izuku's hair with a small smile, and Izuku didn't dare to stop or warn her about the enviable shock. She simply laughed as his electric hair sparked around her hands. 

"Hm... Already quite close to his precious lightning, I see", she mumbled quietly. Izuku only heard a few words but didn't dare to ask the goddess what she had said.

"Uh...," he coughed nervously, "I-If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

Her eyes shifted, they became colder and dangerous. Izuku felt a bead of sweat drop from his forehead. If Hera had come to talk with the camp then surely she would've gone to them at the campfire instead of waiting till Izuku was alone. 

"I wish to be a good Aunt Izucious, I have decided to send you on a quest for me." Her smile turned frightening as she watched Izuku's reaction.

This could be bad. Like really bad. Izuku was trained; in fact, he was better trained than Percy had been when he had been sent off into the Titan Wars. Of course, that didn't stop Izuku's heart from beating as fast as the wind that rushed around him. 

"It won't be a normal quest either..."

Oh great, not only was Iuzku being sent on a, no doubt, highly dangerous quest, he was also going on a quest that earned the title not normal from a goddess. This could be bad. 

Izuku was already thinking of curses to yell into his pillow that night as Hera continued on.

"I will be attending the quest with you, it will be fun won't it!", the goddess clapped her hands.

NO. NO, IT WON'T BE.

Izuku felt the world spin for a second before he quickly sat down in the sand, not caring about getting his only pair of nice jeans dirty. This was big. 

When he would tell the others they wouldn't allow it, of course, they would have to. It was Hera after all. Why was she doing this?

Clearly, there was another motive she wasn't talking about, how big of a motive he wasn't sure of. But there had to be something else that would make the notoriously cold goddess decide to go on a quest with Izuku. 

Hera looked down at him as she continued, "Of course I won't help you, "Izuku could've guessed that, "but I will tell you anything you need to know and I'll be with you throughout the quest."

"What is the quest for?" Izuku questioned. As far as he knew everything was calm in the world of deities and monsters. 

"Just a present, I need to give it to someone worthy and I do believe that could be you, Izucious." 

"How- uh-how long will the quest take? Not that I don't wanna spend time with you-but uhh."

"Oh don't worry dear, It should only take a day time." the goddess interrupted.

A day quest seemed faster than any other quest Izuku had ever heard of. He looked back at the smoke rising from the fire as the others sang and danced. He knew he really didn't have a choice, even if Hera was standing there waiting for an answer like his opinion mattered, which he assumed it wouldn't.

"And if I say no?", he asked feeling brave.

The shining goddess looked down at her pristine nails, "It is a gift from me to you, but of course if you do not want to have it now it will always be waiting for you, though the offer will not be the same. I am a very busy deity and I can only attend this quest with you this week. And I think it would be most wise to journey this quest with me."

Izuku felt his heart rush to his throat. Hed had never been on any sort of quest before and now he's going to have to go on his first quest this week! Alone! With Hera of all people!

Izuku looked back at her as she stared into his eyes with a confidence he could only wish for when he was older.

"What is the 'gift' because if it's some weird cursed thin-"

"Oh don't worry about it, but trust me you'll want it. And no it's not cursed or something like that. So? Is that a yes?"

Izuku felt his stomach turn, she wanted an answer now an Izuku was going with his gut reaction. Heck yeah, I'll go on any quest.

Of course, Izuku was a proper ten-year-old and wasn't about to yell that in the face of a goddess. Instead, he composed himself properly and faced her with a face of pure determination. 

"I'll meet you here in three days, whatever time you want." He smiled when he saw her eyes light up. 

She continued to dot him for a minute more before she told him to go back to the others so no one suspected him lost. She ruffled his hair one last time and promptly walked off into the dangerous forest.

Izuku stood up, Hera didn't seem like the vicious killer the others had made her out to be. Of course, he would still keep his wits about him. 

But what was the purpose of the quest? a present? something for her to do? Or was it something more?

Izuku slowly made his way back to the campfire, his expression becoming more and more somber as he came close and close to the large fire. He knew panic and fear was soon to come to the dancing and singing campers.

He grabbed Jason's arm and pulled him aside to the forest ignoring the twins as they tried to catch his attention. He thought he was excited before but now all he felt was pure fear. He didn't want this, he didn't want a grand quest to get some ancient thing. Right now all Izuku wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry.

He felt his eyes begin to tear up as he felt his emotions overwhelming him, switching from terrified to overjoyed.

"Woah buddy what's wrong? Did something happen between you and Issac?", his older brother asked caringly.

Izuku sniffed, "What? No-no I-It's not like that," Izuku tried to explain He took a big breath to try to stop the now rapid falling of tears, "It's Hera a-and I just don't think I can do it..."

"Hera?" Jason whispered with a freighted face.

Izuku nodded, "She came to me."


	11. A Quest for Hera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh Issac and Izuku sitting in a tree

Izuku felt nauseous, instead of eating s'mores with the others, he was currently sitting with tear tracks staining his cheeks while Percy and Jason talked to each other in a fury of words. Each one only getting out a word or two before the next cut in with something else, it was worse than the 2020 election debate, well... almost.

"We can't let him go! This is clearly some elaborate scheme to kill him off as she tried with everyone else!", Percy yelled. He was opposed to letting Izuku go, but his brother thought differently.

"He's old enough to go and besides I think she would have killed him already if she wanted him dead," His brother protested back. The tension in the room growing with each comment.

"What the hell Jason! Do you want him to go?"

Izuku felt the room close around him, the screaming pushing straight through him making him just want to shut them up.

"No! I'm just saying that it could be a reason for him to go! That doesn't mean I agree with it!"

Izuku slammed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the others. Tears began to trickle out once again. He didn't want this, he thought this would be easier than it was. He hadn't even started the quest and he was already waving his white flag.

He stood up suddenly, the chair making a brash sound.

"Can you two just Shut Up for one moment!", he cried out, successfully silencing them.

He opened his eyes to see his brother and Percy staring at him with wide eyes, "Yes, Izuku has a point. All of this bickering isn't helping any of us, especially not Izuku."

All of our heads whipped to Chiron, Izuku had honestly forgotten he was even there. 

Izuku sniffed and looked down at the ground, not wanting to meet his mentors' gaze, "Listen, I know you guys care for me and just want what's best, but I'm going," He looked up locking eyes with Jason, "She's not going to kill me, and if she does decide that she wants to, who are we to stop her. She could kill me even if I was hiding in the safest, most protected place in the world."

Izuku had been grateful for the silence, but now he wasn't so sure; its eerieness ate him alive as he waited for someone to say something. His eyes once again trained on the floor.

"He's right, you know it." he heard Percy say with a soft voice.

"I'm sorry Izuku," Jason had his hand on Izuku's shoulder now, "I- uh-I didn't mean to scare you, we can't know what Hera's thinking with this, but you are right, " he added quietly.

"I'm going and that's the end of it," he got up and left the room, not meeting anyone's eyes as he walked past the fire to his cabin. He past Issac and Alex, both trying to catch his attention, but he just ignored them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong with him?", Alex asked as they watched Izuku walk past them in a fury they had never seen the happy go lucky boy in.

"Not sure, "Issac answered, "Stay here I'll go check on him.

Issac walked up to the large marble cabin, knocking on the giant door. He waited for a reply only to be met by silence.

Stealing himself he walked in. Everyone at camp always teased Izuku for being a cry baby but Issac had never actually seen him cry.... until now.

The tears were silently falling as Izuku tried to hold back the shaking of his shoulders, Issac stood in shock, Izuku's eyes glued to the floor. 

"I-Izuku?" Issac whispered. Izuku didn't lookup.

"What happened," Issac sat down beside him on the bed, the boy in question still not moving.

The tears only continued to fall in the silence, Issac knew how Izuku felt about the cabin. Always wishing he could bunk with them in Hermes cabin instead, he just assumed it was because he was lonely in a cabin by himself. He assumed wrong. Izuku told him once that the cabin felt suffocating and that he felt like he was constantly being choked out by the air. Issac had brushed it off at the time, but he felt it now. The walls seemingly closing in as they tried to take the very air from his lungs. 

He felt arms wrap around his torso, he looked down to see Izuku hugging his middle with his eyes still trained down. He lifted his arm to put around Izuku's shoulders and bring him closer. He felt his heart warm at the sight, at least Izuku wanted him there.

After an hour Izuku had fallen asleep, he still hadn't said anything, Issac slowly untangled himself from the smaller boy and made his way to his own cabin.

All of the older kids were still partying by the fire and everyone else was asleep.

He lied down on his bed trying to find sleep, his mind still by Izuku as he cried. Tomorrow he would ask. But for now, he would let him be.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When tomorrow came Izuku sat quietly at his breakfast table with the Gracia twins as he ate his normal breakfast just like any other day. He sat there eating slowly while his leg bounces with anticipation of what was going to be announced after breakfast. 

Issac had been trying to get them alone all morning, to the point that Izuku thought he might just start talking about last night in front of everyone. But, like the great friend Issac was he didn't, instead, he waited for another opportunity to drag Izuku away and talk with him.

"I going to the bathroom", he announced. Grabbing his tray he dumped out most of his breakfast, he couldn't eat another bite without blowing out chunks. He headed to the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. Crying all night did not do favors for him. 

His eyes looked dull and still red, while his skin looked pale and dead. He dunked his hands into the sink and splashed his face with the cold water hoping it would do something.

The squicking door opened revealing Issac in the doorway.

"Hey," He said in a quiet voice almost as if he didn't want to scare Izuku away. He hated it.

It stayed silent for a second too long, Izuku knew what Issac was here for. And he knew it was wrong to ignore and brush him off but he just didn't want to talk about it until he would have to. Besides, he knew the waterworks were bound to come out if he told him now. 

Izuku didn't know why but it was different when it was Issac, Issac understood him better. He was great friends with Alex, but there was something else with Issac. 

Issac's eyes were soft when he first came in. Now they were harder.

"Izuku!," the sudden shout surprised him, "What-," Issac's voice breaking slightly, "What's wrong."

Issac walked closer towards Izuku, his hand reaching out for the smaller boy that looked on the verge of tears.

"I-I'm just overreacting, I'm fine Issac," Izuku said trying to calm himself down. Izuku looked at Issac's outstretched arms.

He walked closer, both of them quiet except for their shakey breaths. Izuku stood still as Issac closed the distance, his hug surprises Izuku.

Izuku felt his resolve begin to break as he left out a shaky breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. 

"What's happening Izuku?"

"I-I have be-been requested by Hera for a -a q-quest," Izuku answered with the dry sobs starting to come in full force.

He pulled his head out of Issac's now wet shoulder, "And I'm just really scared," he whispered as he looked into Issac's warm brown eyes.

Issac's hand crept up from his side to cup Izuku's tear-stained cheek.

"It- it'll be okay Izuku", He leaned Izuku's head back to his shoulder as he continued to sniffle out a few more tears.

When they made it out of the bathroom. both looking a little worse for wear but not horrible they made their way to the bleachers where everyone had been walking towards.

They sat down on the first row by themselves as they waited for Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, and Jason to deliver the news.

"Children, please quiet down!", Chiron yelled in an authoritative voice that was loud enough to quiet the campers down.

"Now I'm sure you are all wondering what's going on and why you're here," Chiron walked around slowly as he continued his speech.

Chiron looked over at Percy who motioned with his hands to speed up.

Chiron cleared his throat, "Well, There has been a request for a quest..." The campers were silent, "By Hera."

immediately the crowd of demigods began an uproar, Izuku felt his stomach go in flips as he heard the complaints.

"Children! Silence Please!"

They all suddenly stopped their yelling in hearing Chiron yell.

"Now, I know this is a surprise but through a lot of talking we have decided that we will fulfill the request," The campers once again getting louder than before once hearing that, "And the camper that she specifically asked for was Izuku Midoriya."

In a blink of an eye, the campers were once again silent as all eyes turned to Izuku. He felt Issac place a reassuring hand on his shoulder as everyone's eyes seemed to pierce into his soul.

"No one else is allowed on the quest but Izuku... and Hera herself."

Izuku heard the gasps behind his back people took in the information that didn't even sound real. No one had even been on a real quest since the Wars and it was rare for a god or goddess to request someone for a quest unless it was a prophecy.

After a couple of more minutes talking Chiron finally dismissed them, leaving Izuku to be bombarded with well-wishes for his quest. But they all felt different from the normal good luck, it was clear that many saw this as his last week, even Ema had hugged him harder with tears falling down. That, of course, had made Issac scowl a little more before.

"All right all right. That's enough Ema," Issac had told her.

Despite the many talks that felt like last goodbyes he still felt a lot of people telling him he could do it. Nico especially seemed unworried by Izuku's fate.

By the time Izuku had gone to bed that night he barely even cried, he was Izuku Midoiya. He was going to be a hero. He could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!!!


	12. The Quest Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku begins his quest to the gift

The final days before the quest had passed quickly till it was Izuku's last night. After dinner there was to be a large campfire and a huge celebration. A last party before the camp's favorite sunshine boy was gone. 

Izuku had been spending his days in a flurry of studying and training. Many of the Romans had gone back to Camp Jupiter, but Jason had stayed to help prepare Izuku. 

Izuku had done everything he could to get ready, dinner was going to be called soon and Izuku was just sitting on his bed. He stared at his backpack, it was filled with essentials but was still light enough that it wouldn't be a nuances. 

The whole week Issac and Alex hadn't left Izuku's side, always with him. Even sparring with him at times, though they weren't very skilled at it. If this was Izuku's last night at the camp he shouldn't spend it moping around. He stood up with new vigor, ready to make the best of his possible maybe last day at camp.

The horn for dinner echoed through his cabin and Izuku ran to join his family for dinner.

_____________________________________________________________________

Dinner had passed quickly, he had sat by Alex and Issac for his last night and the party was soon to begin. The s'mores were being prepared and the music was getting started, courtesy of the Apollo cabin. Izuku sat at a large log as he ate his s'more, campers were dancing around the fire and singing to folk songs. He didn't really know the song but everyone else seemed to, it must've been popular in America. It was something about Alabama and coming home. He shook his head as he laughed at Percy screaming singing the song.

Alabama faded out and was replaced by a slower song, he watched as Percy and Annabeth grabbed each other's hands and began to sway to the beat. It was a nice song, one that Izuku knew a little better. He swayed to the music on his log as everyone seemed to start dancing to the slow song.

"Izuku?", He looked up to see Issac standing in front of him nervously, his hand reaching out to him.

"w-Would you like to dance with me?", He stared down at the hand then back up to Issac's waiting face. He felt a nudge on his shoulder and looked over to see Alex pushing to stand up.

Izuku stood up and took Issac's slightly sweaty hand, "Sure."

The fire seemed to eliminate Issac's dark hair in a warm glow, Izuku put his other hand on Issac's shoulder while they swayed in the dark to the music. Issac's hand on Izuku's waist, Izuku felt his heart beat quicker with every sway.

Issac's dark eyes looked into Izuku's as the song continued on. Izuku could feel the sweat now on both of their hands but he didn't mind. Izuku felt his eyes begin to tear up, what if this was his last day with Issac? 

It won't be, he reasoned. He'll survive, and he'll come back. He knows he will.

The song ended, the tears were still in his eyes. He didn't hesitate to throw himself into Issac's warm arms, he hugged him tightly and let the tears track down silently.

"I'll come back", he whispered into Issac's shoulder.

"I know you will Izuku," He moved to look at Issac, his arms still around his torso as they continued to sway into the next slow song. This song was about some sort of girl crush with one of the campers singing it with a sad tone.

The night continued till nine, Issac and Izuku hadn't left the dance floor yet, both still dancing to the last song. 

"I better head to bed", Izuku said. He was starting to get pretty tired and he had a big day tomorrow. Izuku left Issac and began walking towards his cabin, everyone else had either turned in already or were still talking by the fire.

"Wait", Issac had grabbed Izuku's hand, pulling him back to him. 

Izuku looked at Issac, he looked nervous again. 

"Just, be careful out there.", Issac was leaning towards Izuku now, but stopped suddenly. 

"Go- goodnight Izuku,"

Izuku watched as Issac left quickly, running over to his brother. Izuku stood still, looking where Issac had been standing. Was- Was he going to kiss him? Izuku shook his head, no. No, that wasn't it. Or was it? He already had enough to think about, he decided he'd think about it later.

"Ughhhh", Izuku sighed and headed to his cabin. His cabin was one thing he knew he wasn't going to miss during the quest. Would he miss his bed? Yes. His cabin? Definitely not.

Izuku trudged to his cabin and surprisingly found sleep easily. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Breakfast ended quickly and the whole camp seemed quite on nervous energy. Izuku hated it. It only made him feel worse, his breakfast felt like lead in his stomach and weighed him down.

Issac hadn't talked to Izuku about last night. Honestly Izuku was fine with it, he already had enough on his plate. He didn't think he could deal with whatever was going on with him and Issac. 

Besides, he had a quest waiting for him. Though that didn't stop Izuku from trying to catch Issac's eye or talk to him any chance he could.

Hera had said the quest would only last a day or two (thankfully). He had his backpack ready to go and now all he had to do was wait for Hera to come and, well I guess pick him up. 

Despite the nervous energy gnawing at Izuku, he was a little excited. Sure fighting monsters wasn't ideal, but he's fought monsters before in Japan and he'd survived. Well, he'd survived with a scar, but the scar was pretty badass. 

Izuku paced in his cabin, waiting to hear the blow of the horn that would tell everyone that Hera was here. He thought about the gift Hera had mentioned. The whole point of the quest was for him to get the gift and it would (hopefully) be given to him. 

Maybe it was a hat like Annabeth's? But he doubted Athena would have another one of those for a child of Zeus. A sword? But he kinda already had a super awesome sword so didn't really need one. Maybe it would be some kind of shield?

"BUUUUURMMMMMMMPPPP"

Oh Crap! She's here!

Izuku grabbed his backpack and rushed out the door. His heart was pounding on his chest, threatening to escape. He ran as fast as he could, sweat already dampening his armpits as he made it to the dinning hall. His mouth was uncomfortable dry as he watched other campers gather in. 

In the middle of the room stood Hera in all of her scary glory. Her hair looked silver today and was pulled up into a bun. Her clothes weren't her normal extravagant dress with feathers trailing behind her, but instead a simple pair of khaki shorts and a T-Shirt that had a wine pun on it. Wow, Izuku thought, she was really going for the middle aged weird aunt vibe. 

Percy looked at Izuku and gave him surprised eyes at the attire of the great goddess Hera. She really was going incognito for this one.

"Izucious, give your goodbyes. Then we will leave.", She said as he smiled almost fondly at Izuku, though he could tell she was trying to conceal it.

Izuku turned to the camp, and immediately started hugging. Jason was first, and the longest. Issac was the last, and probably the second longest. 

"I'll see you soon." Izuku said and turned back to Hera. Ready to start this possible fatal journey with her. 

"Let's go", She said and took his hand. He closed his eyes already knowing what to expect from the last time he traveled with her. It felt like forever ago now, but it's crazy to think of a time where he didn't know about camp.

He felt the light fade away and he opened his eyes. The dizziness took over him and Hera grabbed his shoulder to help ground him.

"Thanks", he said once he finally felt like he wasn't about to puke out his breakfast.

"Now, Let's go over the rules shall we.", Rules? Izuku didn't know there were rules!

"Number one, if any mortal asks you I am your Aunt Hera and that's all that needs to be said. Number two, I will not be helping you in any way. To monsters I will seem as a mortal, nothing more or less. And Number three, just try and not get the police involved. Believe it or not I don't want another terrorist problem like with Percy."

Izuku hadn't noticed before but she had a backpack on, she reached in and grabbed one of the oldest pieces of paper Izuku had ever seen.

"This is the map to the gift, on the back is a warning. Or clues to getting the gift, however you choose to word it.", she handed it to Izuku and delicately flipped it to the back.

There were words in Ancient Greek in, thankfully whoever wrote this had great ink and even better handwriting. Because the letters looked to be in great condition. 

Izuku read the warning out loud.

"The Treasure you seek is hidden in white. A tall monument in the night. When you reach the top you will find. A monster that will give you a bind. Empusa will eat you if you dare. As long as you seem like you don't care."

"Where do you think we should start?"

Izuku thought for a second. A monument that was tall and white. The White House? But there was no way that a monster could be there, someone would have noticed a monster hiding in the White House. It had to be somewhere older.

Izuku gasped, the Washington Monument!

__________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost my charger for my computer:((( so I had to borrow my brothers
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! if you celebrate it!


	13. Meet the Grams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Hera make their way to the Washington Monument.

To say that Izuku was hungry was an understatement. He was starving. The two granola bars he’d packed had long since been scarfed down. 

Hera really wasn’t kidding when she said that she wasn’t helping, in fact, all she seemed to do was criticize him and talk about the stupidities of humankind. She had already discussed the topic of crocs and was now onto fanny packs. 

“I mean, they look horrible. And besides, the name is a bad choice.”, At the moment Izuku was walking on the side of a highway somewhere in New Jersey with his thumb out.

“Why’s it a bad choice in words?”Izuku asked innocently.

“Well, fanny means something uhg- else when used in British slang”, Hera explained, suddenly wanting to change the topic. 

“So, it’s like a bad word?”, Izuku asked. He really liked learning new bad words, especially when he told Annabeth the new words he learned. Her reaction was always priceless.

“Well, yes. It’s a crude word”, Hera now seemed to be also sticking her thumb out, probably wanting to avoid the conversation that was currently starting to go south.

“Fanny!”, Izuku suddenly cheered, “Fanny, fanny, fanny, fanny” He laughed at Hera’s face. 

“Well, at least we’re not in England,” She sighed.

As she said that a car seemed to slow down and stop by Iuzku and Hera.

Izuku took a step towards the vehicle only to be stopped by Hera’s arm. He looked up at her, she made eye contact with him and silently told him to wait.

She walked over to the window that was now rolled down. The face of a lady poked through, her eyes seemed kind. Hera’s did not.

“Hey there! Where are yall headin’?”, the lady asked, she had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

“D.C.”, Hera said, Izuku could tell she was a little suspicious. 

“OH”, the lady obnoxiously exclaimed, “We'll all be darned, we’re headin’ there too. We’re on a road trip around the East Coast! I’m sure we could fit you guys in here!”

Izuku looked at the lady, then at the man driving. They didn’t look murderous, or monstrous. If anything they seemed to give off a nice vibe. 

Hera agreed and they squished themselves in. Of course, Izuku got the middle giving Hera her adult space (at least that’s Hera’s reasoning).

“What’s your name?”, To the side of Izuku was the couple's daughter.

“Izucious”, Hera answered for him. He looked over to glare at her.

The girl beside him looked to be about a year or so younger than Izuku. She had long brown hair and blue eyes.

“Woah, that’s a cool name, Izucious, Izucious, Izucious, I like it, “ she said after trying out his name, “My name’s Mallory.” She stuck out her hand and Izuku shook it.

Before Izuku could ask Mallory any more questions her parents interrupted.

“So, what’re your guys' names?”, the lady asked.

Hera answered for him again, “I am Hera and this is my nephew Izucious.”

The lady turned her head to the back seat, “Izucious huh? Well, I’m Kim Gram and this here is my husband Dan. Oh! And this is Mallory, our daughter, she’s nine. How old are you Izucious?”

Izuku answered quickly, “Ten.”

“Where are you folks from?”, Izuku stayed quiet, expecting Hera to answer for them again. When she didn’t say anything Izuku quickly started talking. 

“Uh- Well, I’m from Japan but I came to New York to stay with my Aunt this summer,” He sighed, that sounded believable.

“Oh! Japan! Dan did you hear that?”, She said tugging on the man’s sleeve.

“Yes, dear”, he reassured.

She turned back to Izuku with enthusiasm, “We just love traveling and we’ve always thought about going to Japan! Especially to meet their Heros! Mallory just loves All Might, doncha honey?”

“Moooom”, Mallory whined, her face red with embarrassment.

“Oh! Really”, Izuku perked up at the mention of his favorite hero,” I love All Might, he’s my favorite hero,”

The car ride continued with talk of heroes and Japan, before they knew it it was already dinner time. Izuku was thankful that they hadn’t asked why they were hitchhiking in the first place, he didn’t think he could come up with a believable story for that. Though they did ask who they were going to in DC, Izuku just said they were visiting his sick Grandma and hoped they didn’t ask anything else.

“Well, I hope you guys don’t mind Denny’s!”, Izuku didn’t mind at all, his stomach grumbling at the thought.

Wait, he looked over to Hera who had been silently sitting. Did they have money?

“Hera”, he said switching over to Ancient Greek so that the sweet family wouldn’t understand if they heard, “Do we have money?”

Hera gave him a smirk, “Oh of course,” She pulled her purse out to show it filled with 100 dollar bills. Izuku sighed in relief.

“Wait! That means we could’ve just called an Uber”, Hera looked at him with a confused look, of course, she didn’t know what an Uber is.

“We’re here!” They parked at an old run-down Denny’s and got out. The wind blew through Izuku’s electric hair harmlessly, he sighed with a smile. 

They packed themselves into a booth and quickly ordered, Izuku got a big stack of pancakes with hashbrowns and sausage. Hera only got a cup of black coffee. Thankfully the food got there quickly and Izuku dug in. 

“So, we never did ask you but what are you guys’ quirks”, Izuku eyes widened, he looked over and searched Hera’s passive ones.

He answered quickly,” I can uh- control the wind around me”, Hera gave him a look that made him feel like he just lied. 

“Oh please, Izucious is being humble. He can heighten his senses, run faster, and float with his quirk. And, his hair is electric!”, Izuku felt his face go red with embarrassment. How did she even know about all of that?

“Wow! That’s pretty neat. What about you Hera?”, Izuku truly had no idea what she was going to say.

“Oh, me well it’s very complicated. I can’t quite describe it.”, Izuku felt his shoulders sag in relief and he continued shoveling food into his mouth hole.

“Well, what is it called?”, Mallory asked innocently.

He watched as Hera internally began to panic. Izuku was sure that she barely knew anything about mortals. Heck, she barely knew the name of the state they were in.

“Well, it’s called Goddess”, Izuku was facepalming internally.

“Uh, I’ve never heard of a quirk like that”, Mrs. Gram pondered for a second but thankfully didn’t ask more about it, “Welp, my quirk is pretty simple, I give off nice vibes! It makes it difficult for people to say no to me!”

Izuku felt his eyes begin to shine as he thought of all the uses it could have in heroism. His fingers itched to grab his notebook.

“My quirk gives me the ability to understand any language that can’t be spoken”, Mr. Gram told Izuku, “It’s called Non-verbal Cypher,”

Mr. Gram seemed to be a tall, gangly quiet man and honestly, Izuku kinda forgot he was there.

Izuku pondered on this, “Wait so you can understand, like sign languages?” Izuku asked.

“Yes”, he answered, “But, there are more languages than you think. I understand all types of code, music, and body language. Though I find that the body language is much harder to interrupt and I have to know the person very well to be able to actually read it with ease.” Mr. Gram thoroughly explained.

Izuku knew it was rude to take out his notebook in front of them and start jotting down the information. He would have to wait till he was back in the car.

“What about yours Mallory?”, Izuku asked.

“I understand only verbally spoken languages!”, she exclaimed happily.

Izuku felt worry begin to gnaw at the food sitting in his stomach. She must’ve heard their whole conversation in the car! Izuku’s thoughts began to tumble around as his heart began to gain speed.

“Though I will say, whatever you guys were saying in the car earlier I couldn’t understand”, Izuku hurried to find a likely excuse for Hera and himself.

“Well, me and my Aunt have a secret language we made up when I was younger”, Izuku hoped this would convince her, “Maybe you can only understand languages that a lot of people speak!” Izuku added enthusiastically.

Mallory stopped eating and thought for a second, “Well, usually I can, as long as it’s not a dead language.” She answered.

Luckily for them, she brushed it off and they continued their delicious dinner. When it came time to pay, Hera quickly offered to take the check and before they knew it they were back on the road.

They piled into the car once again with only an hour and a half left till they reached DC. Mrs. Gram seemed to be fussing about some medicine Mallory had to take, Hera had watched curiously.

“Why is she doing that”, Hera had asked Izuku in hushed Ancient Greek.

Izuku looked over to Mallory who was drinking some water while her mother pulled her hair into dutch braids.

Izuku shrugged his shoulders, “She’s her mother, she's just making sure she takes her medicine. She’s just showing her affection,” Hera looked back at the mother as she smoothed out her daughter’s hair and kissed her cheek. Mrs. Gram went back to the passenger seat and they began their drive.

“You’re a mother, didn’t you do that for your kids. Or at least you must’ve seen mortals doing that kinda stuff,” Izuku asked. He knew that the gods tended to be distant to their kids but shirley she had seen mortals enough to know how they acted.

“It’s been a very long time since I have had a child that even let me touch them affectionately. Besides, I don’t bother learning about mortal mothering tips, “ She scoffed.

“I don’t know, it’s quite nice. I used to love it when my mom would brush my hair with her fingers. It’s almost like a massage,”

Hera’s brows furrowed, “Use to? Are you too old for it?”, she asked.

Izuku shook his head, “No, my hair- uh- is too electric”, he tried to explain.

Hera chuckled at that, she gently set her hand on his mop of curls and began carding her fingers through the thick green hair. The loud sizzling of his hair died down after a few seconds. Izuku felt his eyes become heavy while Hera continued.

This was nice. 

“You know I think I get why the mortals would like this”, Hera said quietly, “Izucious?” She asked.

She looked down only to find Izuku fast asleep.

____________________________________________________________________________

Izuku began to stir awake, it had become completely dark outside but the lights from the city were enough to illuminate everything. Izuku’s head seemed to be resting on Hera’s arm while her hand was still in his curly hair. He moved so he was in a normal sitting position. To his side Mallory had also dozed off and was leaning against the cool window, her hair now in messy braids.

“Well, nice to see that you’ve finally awoken”, Hera spoke in a soft tone, courteous to the girl sleeping beside them. 

“How far away are we from DC?”, Izuku asked with a croaky voice.

“I asked them to drop us off as close as they could to that monument”, Hera answered.

It was coming, soon Izuku would be upon the quest. Not walking in a forest, not riding in a strangers car, but actually fighting monsters. Izuku’s scar on his chest felt tight, the last time he had fought a monster had not gone very well for him. The three slashes began to give him phantom pain, he needed to calm his breathing. 

Soon Izuku began to see the tall tip of the Washington Monument, too soon. 

“Be safe, have fun in DC!”, and with that, the Grams were gone. 

It was around 8 o’clock but DC seemed to be as busy as if it were 8 AM. Despite his brother being so worried for Izuku because of Hera, Izuku was actually a little happy to have her with him. The thought of Izuku, a foreigner, in a huge city made him glad that he had someone that at least looked like they were an adult with him.

The Grams had been kind enough to drop them off very close to the monument, it seemed that it resided in a national park. This was great news for Izuku, all national parks kept maps around. Izuku grabbed on next to a trash can.

“Constitution Avenue”, he mumbled, that seemed to be where they were now. It didn’t look like a long walk to get to the monument. Of course the hard part would be getting there without attracting any attention from monsters and mortals alike. 

The real question would be how to get into the monument without getting caught.

With that Izuku and Hera began walking towards the Washington Monument.

____________________________________________________________________________

Hey!!!! I’m really excited because after the arc with Hera here things are gonna start going fast. 

Please comment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!! this year was truly a fever dream for me.


	14. Aegis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quest finally ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fever dream, read at own risk
> 
> there are a lot of errors im sorry

Before long they had made it to the Washington Monument. The entrance seemed to be simple glass doors that led to the elevator that would lead to the top. 

Izuku sighed, it was official. He was a criminal. He was gonna get deported. 

Visions of the SWAT team ran through his mind, ‘FBI get down!!!”, yup that was his future.

He pulled out the ancient paper and read the warning one more time, “You will find a monster that will give you a bind, Empusa will eat you if you dare, as long as you don’t seem like you care.” He mumbled out.

Empusa, Izuku knew who she was, He’d heard about her from Annabeth’s teachings. She was a shape-shifting woman thing that had a copper leg. She must be the guardian of the ‘gift’ Hera wanted him to retrieve. But why was one of the clues to keep an impassive face? 

He looked over at Hera, she was starting up at the Monument. Would she answer him if he asked? It was worth a shot.

“Hera?”, she looked down at him, “It says to keep a bored face, what does that mean?”

She looked at him for a second, seeming to decide how to phrase her words, “It means, you aren’t supposed to make a face.”

Hera must’ve sensed his panicking because she gave him one last clue, “She will try and try to get a rise out of you, as long as you stay the same you will be able to pass.”

Izuku felt his shoulders relax, “Thanks,” she nodded and looked back up into the sky, “No seriously, thanks for everything.” Izuku said.

Izuku kept his eyes down. He could feel her eye’s on him as she thought about what he’d just said. Izuku knew she deserved more than a thank you, she had been the one that had saved Izuku. He would be dead without her. She had saved him, and here she was saving him again, telling him more clues. 

He stared at the glass doors, he would need to get inside without setting off the security. Then take the stairs up (the elevator would probably set off the system) and once he was up he would have to keep as still of a face as he could. Don’t say anything to the beast, don’t even look at it. Just keep walking and don’t let the beast get to him.

Great, now… how is supposed to get in. 

This could go down in two ways. Number one, Izuku breaks the glass and just hopes he gets out before the cops show up. Or, somehow coming up with a way to get in that wouldn’t trigger the alarm system. The latter may sound better but it doesn’t seem likely, besides Izuku didn’t even know the security that was set up. Heck, he was lost on how to unlock the doors without the alarms going off.

This left him with one option. Breaking in. Oh gosh, he’s gonna be a criminal.

The only thing that truly was a question was how he was gonna get in. The doors may have looked like glass but Izuku wasn’t stupid, at most they were bulletproof.

He needed to think. Maybe if he were to create an area where the wind moved so quickly it would cut. He’d never tried something like it, he wasn’t very skilled at moving large amounts of air at a time, but maybe if it was just a small area of air he could do it. He’d need to test it first.

He walked over to the greenery around the park. A low rising tree limb branches down, it was small but not twiggy. It was perfect. 

Now all he had to do was… well, do it. He took a deep breath, focusing on the air in front of him. 

Suddenly he could feel everything, the sound of the grasshopper hitting a leaf, the motion of a leaf rustling, and the smell of the dirt as worms came up. He ignored it and focused on only the wind right in front of him. He felt it move around his face constantly shifting. But, he needed it to stay still. He felt it come to a stop, it was nearly giving him a headache. 

Now, hypothetically, all he needed to do was compress the air into a thin sheet then quickly push it to where it needed to go. But, literally, that was really hard. 

He scrunched up his face, probably making himself look constipated, and squished and squished and squashed until the air around him became as thin as he thought he could make it. As quickly as he could he released onto the tree limb.

He tried to catch his breath as he looked at the sliced hunk of wood. It was cut straight through. 

Maybe if he had a good five minutes of silence in the middle of a battle he could be able to use it, he thought sarcastically. Now all he had to do was see if he could do it again.

He walked up to the glass doors, preparing himself for his last moments as a free man. Here goes nothing.

He steadied his breath and felt the air moving around him, then compressed it as much as he could. Forcing it away from him the glass shattered and Izuku stood in shock. Instead of hearing a loud alarm, nothing happened. This could mean one of two things. Number one, the alarm doesn’t go off when the doors are shattered. Or two, It’s a silent alarm. Izuku really hoped for the latter.

Jumping over the shattered glass, Izuku made his way into the dark building. Thankfully the emergency and floodlights were still on so it wasn’t very dark, but it did give it an eerie feel.

“What am I doing with my life”, Izuku whispered to himself. Because truly, what was he doing with his life. Though, he kinda had bragging rights that he broke into the Washington Monument. 

Izuku looked around, thankfully it didn’t seem too big so the door that led to the elevator and stairs were easy to find. Izuku grabbed the large door and heaved it out of the way. The stairs were illuminated by small lights by the steps, giving a creepy cast over the ancient-looking stone steps. Really Creepy. 

Izuku stole himself one last time, this was it. No going back (Not like he could go back, he’d already broken in). After he began the long walk up the stairs he would be at the mercy of the monster. 

He took a deep breath, his face perfectly impassive. No emotion. 

He held his wrist up and yelled out, “Storm Breaker!” Within a second the familiar crackle of electricity circled around him and a crack of thunder broke out in the clear night sky. With his sword in his hand, he was ready to begin

Okay…. There were a LOT of stairs. Izuku thought as he took another step. He’d been walking for well over ten minutes, if the cops were coming he would probably know by now. 

Izuku trudged on, his expressions dulled. He hadn’t seen or heard anything suspicious so Empusa wasn’t near. ‘Or maybe she is and every time I’ve been showing emotion she could have killed me!?!’ Izuku thought. As his mind began to drown in his own paranoia. 

Percy’s voice came to his mind, they had been playing mafia and Percy had chosen him every time he was the killer. 

Percy had said that his face was an ‘open book’. It was another reason why Izuku never got out of training, not because he didn’t want to miss, but because he sucked at lying! He knew that keeping a neutral face to stop his impending death via monster was different from trying to get out of training but that didn’t stop Izuku from worrying.

He walked on as the passage became colder and the mysterious gust of wind blew past him. He could tell he was close to the top, something about his Zeus child senses he assumed. 

“Chhhhilddd”, came a creaky voice that came from all around. Izuku wouldn’t lie, he totally reacted. But, luckily it seems that Empusa didn’t notice or see because as he tightened his grip on his sword and climbed on he wasn’t mauled to death. 

A few steps over he could see it, standing as a shriveled old woman, beckoning him closer, “Help me please child, I’m hurt help, Help!!!”, it called loudly. 

Empusa was well known for its shapeshifting abilities, and it was trying to use it to get a rise out of Izuku. He blinked slowly and continued on, stepping past it. 

“Wait!”, it screeched. It’s old gnarly face suddenly appeared directly in front of Izuku. Jump scaring him wasn’t gonna work, he was in the zone.

“Scaring me won’t work”, he said, his mind becoming blank as he walked on. 

He reached the top step, all that was left was a long dimly lit hallway and at the end was an old looking door with a gold knob and markings all around. Clearly, this was not what was actually at the top of the Washington Monument. There was obviously some kind of ancient god magic going on here. Normally Izuku’s mind would have been running a mile a minute to figure out more about the strange long hallway, but now Izuku’s mind was blank. 

Well, not actually blank. Right now he was screaming in his mind to keep it as blank as possible and give some mind readers a scare. 

He prepared himself for the jump scares, stepping slowly into the hallway. Looking around, he saw no sign of the beast. Weird. He continued walking, making sure to watch every step. 

He looked over at the door, now only a few steps away, when Empusa finally appeared again. She was no longer an old lady with features that could scare even a haunted house employee, now it had taken on the face of a beautiful lady. Her hair long and luscious, her skin seeming to sparkle around the tight silk dress. Her breasts were spilling out of the tight dress.

Ew, boobies, Izuku thought.

Thankfully she seemed to have taken the hint and quickly morphed again. Her body became smaller yet familiar.   
“What’s your name?”, she asked while her body continued to change. Izuku saw many faces, first his mother briefly, then his brother Jason. He could’ve sworn he saw Alex in the mass too, for a second he thought he saw even All Might till she finally chose who she would impersonate. Within a blink of an eye she was now a dreadfully familiar face.

Golden hair sticking every which way with his ruby-red eyes staring at him with a bloodlust that didn’t seem all too unusual. 

“Izuku”, he answered, trying to make sure he conveyed nothing through his face.

Empusa gestured to her body, “Is this someone you fear,” she asked condescending tone like she was mocking him for even thinking about being scared of a mortal. 

He dared not answer in fear of giving something away. Instead, he continued walking forward. She blocked the door so Izuku pointed his sword directly at her. 

“You are blocking the way”, he said, trying to sound sure of himself and not like he was about to pee himself. 

“I don’t think we are done here, Deku!”She yelled in Kacchan’s voice, the Deku made Izuku flinch. He actually flinched. 

He stared into those dreadfully red eyes, letting his emotions come over him for the first time in fifteen minutes. Shit.

Empusa smiled at him, her sharp teeth looking strange in Kacchan’s body. 

Izuku’s grip tightened around Storm Breaker's handle as he prepared for a fight. 

Empusa lunged for him and he quickly shoved himself to the side almost losing his balance, something that hadn’t happened since he’d begun to strengthen his powers. He was so close to the door, all he needed to do was make a run for it. Empusa was still on the ground, slowly changing from Kacchan’s familiar face to something that was made of nightmares. Her fingers became claws and her skin turned grey.

Izuku tried to make a run for it, sprinting towards the door. Only to be grabbed by the back of his shirt and thrown onto the brick wall. He hit the wall and felt his ribs bruise. The air knocked out of him and he stood up, staggering. 

“Such a sad sighttttt,” The monster said, “Seeing someone die sssso younggg.”

She advanced on him, Her claws finding rest on his shoulder. He screamed.

The pain seared around his shoulder, he aimlessly slashed his sword as he tried to get her claws out of his shoulder. He hit something and watched as she withered away in pain. With the nails out of him, the blood began to slowly drizzle out, coving his shirt.

The door wasn’t far, he just needed to distract her long enough so he could do it.

Izuku looked around, Empusa seemed to be stalking him again as she prepared to strike again. He just needed a second, a second and he would be safe.

He searched his head till he thought of the perfect distraction, it was stupid but it just might work.

He gasped loudly, “What in the world is that!”, he pointed behind her hoping she would take the horrible bait.

Her frightening face turned away looking in the direction Izuku had pointed in.

Izuku wasted no time in running to the door and ripping it open and slamming it shut before the beast slammed into the door and wailed loudly. Izuku gulped in the stuffy air, it was dark in the room. There was only one light in the room and it illuminated a pedestal. Perched on the pedestal was a shield. Izuku’s eyes widened as he recognized it, it was Aegis. The shield Perseus used to behead Medusa. And set on the shield was her head, the snakes coming off her head in a wreath.

Even though the eyes were closed it was well-known that for many monsters it still made them stop in their way and hide. Even Izuku felt fear claw at his stomach as he stared into her closed eyes. This must have been the gift.

He walked wearily towards it, stepping carefully in case of any traps. He made it to the pedestal and stood there in awe. Hopefully this wouldn’t be an Indiana Jones kind of situation where he would need something of similar weight to replace it. He reached out for the shield, holding the weight of it in his hands. It was heavy, probably around 20 pounds. 

He looked back at the door, the crying of Empusa persisting. He rested the shield so it would protect his left shoulder, the injured one, and opened the door yelling out a battle cry. Only, when he opened the door the monster was not pouncing on him, but instead huddled in the back. Fear crossing over her changing face. 

The shield! Izuku thought. For the rest of the way down he made sure to keep the shield to the back of him in case she decided to come down. Walking down was exhausting, not only did he have a 20-pound weight on his back, but he was still bleeding from his shoulder. He winced as he looked over at it, trying to inspect it. The gashes looked deep, it was definitely gonna scar.

By the time he made it down, he felt like he was about to pass out. Slowly staggering out he fell onto Hera who smiled down at him.

He leaned into her, trying to catch his breath. 

“There is hope for you yet Izucious”, she said to herself. Izuku set the shield down and grabbed his backpack and ripped open the ambrosia. Quickly gobbling it down, he sighed in relief as he felt his shoulder began to numb, and the bleeding stop. 

“Well, would you look at this”, Hera said, grabbing the shield, “What a fine gift for a young warrior”, she said.

“Well, it’s a little too- uh- bulky”, he told her with a mouthful of ambrosia. 

She scoffed at that, “Well, I can fix that easy, give me your wrists”, she ordered.

He presented them and watched as the shield began to glow and morph around his wrists. His eyes sparkled as he watched the magical feat. 

Once the glowing stopped all that was left were two golden cuffs around his wrists. 

“All you need to do is hit your wrists together twice and the shield shall appear, hit the three more times and it shall reappear onto your wrists. And it will only be heavy when in shield form”, Hera explained nonchalantly.

Izuku stood flabbergasted, he started to squeal with new found energy. This was awesome, “Thank you Thank You Thank You Hera!!”, he yelled and threw his arms around her in a hug, his shoulder aching but he didn’t mind.

Together they made their way back, Izuku’s golden cuffs shining in the moonlight. Izuku told her to hail a cab since she had literally hundreds of dollars in her purse. And soon they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, this was a headache to make and I really just didn't go over it at all. The amount of errors must be astonishing.
> 
> After this things will finally be progressing and before ya know it he'll be in UA!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is also on Wattpad is you would like to read it there. Just search up the same username and you’ll find it! Hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment on what you think may happen! Hopefully I’ll have another update up tomorrow!


End file.
